The golden wall
by finlizabeth123
Summary: Clary is in her junior year at high school. She is a feisty art student who along with her close friends is surviving school. But when the Lightwood siblings join the school and Jace makes it his mission to get Clary's attention will her high school experience ever be the same? What relationships will form? What friendships will develop? First fic please read AH
1. Chapter 1

**All rights sadly go to Cassandra Clare**

"Clarryyyyy, time to get up sweetie or you'll be late for schoooool"

This was the lovely awakening that my mother Jocelyn decided to give me. I will seriously need to talk to her about using her sing-songy voice this early.

"uggggh" I moaned as I slowly rolled over to look at the time. _7:30_ was what that little devil called an alarm clock told me. _Well shit_ I thought as I got out of bed _looks like I will be late for school yet again on the first day_. If you're wondering why that is it's because school starts at 8 and Jonathon also known as Jon who is my older brother by 2 minutes, likes to take a _full fucking hour_ in the bathroom to get ready; and since he still isn't out of there yet I won't get in for another 20 minutes probably, leaving me with exactly 10 minutes to get washed, dressed, put on my make-up and make my way to school before the bell rings. _So yay I wonder how this day could get any better!_ *note the sarcasm.

Jon final gets out of the bathroom and I rush in. After a quick 5 minute shower _new record _I am pulling on my light wash high waisted jeans, an oversized t-shirt sporting the phrase **me sarcastic never…** in big bold letters and my oversized flannel shirt. I shove on my white converse and hastily apply my concealer, a slight bit of blush to my pale skin, black eyeliner _like my soul _I think and a bit of mascara making my emerald green eyes pop. I grab and apple and rush out the house calling out a quick goodbye to my mother and whilst tying my red ball of flames _also known as my hair_ into a high pony tail.

Jon and I get into school with a minute to spare _I am seriously amazed_ although it might have had something to do with us both skipping all the red lights as we sped to school on our motor bikes but no one needs to know that…. I get my schedule from the office and head to my locker to put away my books, just as I'm shutting my locker a giant golden wall comes up in front of me. When I say golden, I mean golden literally his hair was a bright golden halo on his head, his skin had a golden tanned glow to it that I seriously envied, even his eyes were pools of gold. Plus did I mention he was seriously hot, I mean he had muscles everywhere, not enormous ones that make it look like he was on steroids but they were definitely there and the thin white t-shirt he was wearing wasn't doing much to hide them. Plus oh god his face, he had a slightly chiselled chin that was accentuated by his golden curls that fell to just below his chin, his eye lashes were so long girls would kill for them, he was like the perfect human specimen, apart from the waves of cocky arrogance that rolled off him. Yeah that ruined it all; I hate arrogant people no matter how good they looked.

"Hey there red, fancy showing me around this place" he said, arrogance dripping from his voice

"Sorry goldilocks, I don't feel like helping" I smiled sweetly "maybe one of your already forming slut fest of a fan club would help you" I said gesturing to the gang of giggling girls that were forming behind him. With that I turned and headed off to my first class Math _what joy._


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG thank you guys for the reviews! They made my day and I think it is official; I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU ALL! I just wanted to say I think I will try to update once every week or more if I get the chance, if that's what you guys want anyway. And any suggestions or ideas that you would like for this fic are completely welcome!**

**Sadly all I own is the plot of this story, everything else goes to the genius Cassandra Clare but anyway on with the chapter…**

**Jace POV**

I drove up to my new school Idris High today with my siblings Alec and Izzy. I wasn't nervous, I mean I look amazing as usual and I'm always popular no matter where I go, popularity just seems to come to me naturally _and I'm not complaining. _

I sauntered up to the office area Alec and Izzy trailing a bit behind me. We asked for our schedules and I gave the receptionist a seductive wink, _what she was hot, don't judge! _

As we turned to find our new lockers I spotted a flash of red darting through the crowd of people that were starting to fill up the corridor. Being the 6ft 2 I am I could see over most of the people here and I saw this girl with fiery hair heading towards her locker. _And wow! She was mighty fine. _She had an awesome body like not enormous curves but they were there and they were noticeable despite her baggy tops.

I strolled over to her. When she shut her locker I flashed my award winning smile the usually gets most girls falling for me just like that. Accept apparently her. Her face didn't even change _like what the hell is going on here? Never has the Jace Lightwood smile failed before!_ I recovered quickly and put on my most seductive voice:

"Hey there red, fancy showing me around this place?" I said, leaning forward slightly into to her

"Sorry goldilocks, I don't feel like helping" she said smiling _what is going on here _"maybe one of your already forming slut fest of a fan club would help you" she carried on whilst gesturing to the group of girls that I could hear gathering behind me. And with that she walked away. _What the hell just happened! Did I just get turned down? _No that doesn't happen, not to Jace Lightwood. I decided that fiery midget was not getting away with dismissing me, I would make her notice me if it was the last thing I do. With my mind made up I headed off to class that was ironically in the same direction as red _oh shit I didn't get her name. _Oh well maybe she will be in some of my classes.

**Clary POV**

I plopped down in my seat at the back of the class and busied myself with drawing the field that I could see out the window in my sketch book. Thankfully my best friend Simon was in this class or else I don't think I would have survived _yes math bores me and I hate it, oh and our teacher hates me so good combination. _

Simon came in a short while later and slummed down next to me. We sat idly chatting about whether Marvel was better than DC. Personally I think Marvel is way better but Simon disagreed. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of gold. I looked up Simon following my gaze. _Uggggghh why universe why!_ The golden boy is in my class just my luck. Oh and the teacher Mrs Herondale came in just after him. "Kill me now" I breathed, Simon just looked at me and chuckled. (Simon in bold, Clary in normal)

"**I see you've met Jace Lightwood then"** he whispered to me

"Yes and he seems like a complete douche"

"**Yes, yes he is but his sister Izzy I think is nice and looks like a model"**

"ooo does Si have a cruuuush"

"**What no! He also has a brother Alec who is quite quiet. See it's not just Izzy I found out about" **a slight blush was forming on his cheeks; I couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"Fray, Lewis shhhh, I will not have a repeat of last semester"

"Sorry Miss" me and Si murmured at the same time. _Well this will be interesting I thought._

**Hope you liked it! I wonder what will happen in the lesson…Please read and review, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the ideas and reviews guys I really appreciate it! All rights go to Cassie Clare. Now let's get on with the chapter…**

**Clary POV**

I sit bored through maths occasionally _okay maybe oftenly_ asking Simon for help. _Why is maths so hard?! And who cares anyway, I'm sorry algebra but no one is going to find your x._ What made it even worse was that golden prick kept staring at me, when he wasn't too busy staring at the girl next to him's pushed up boobs. _Another obnoxious perv to add to the many obnoxious pervs that plague our school. _

Eventually the bell rang and I high tailed it out of maths and straight to my next class art. _Thank the heavens. _I didn't have any of my friends in this class but that was fine I seem to loose myself in my art so I would have ignored them anyway.

I sat down at my stool just as another girl came into the class. I'd never seen her before. She went over to the teacher so I started to draw again; _it looked like a rose but with my mind who knows what it will end up as._

A shadow came over my desk, I was ready to tell one of the school sluts where they could go, but when I looked up it was the new girl. She was beautiful, straight black hair that came to her waist, flawless pale skin; huge dark brown eyes that looked only to be a few shades lighter than her hair, soft features that still somehow showed a hardness that warned you to stay away. Oh and she was like 6 ft tall, well maybe that was an exaggeration but still she was tall maybe 5ft 11 which compared to my miniscule 5ft is gigantic.

"Hi I'm Isabelle Lightwood but call me Izzy, I'm new, could I sit here?" she said gesturing to the seat next to me.

"Hey, I'm Clarissa Fray but everyone calls me Clary, oh and sure go ahead" I replied

She sat down a smile lighting her face. "I know who you are, you were the one that dismissed my brother Jace this morning, I think judging from that we are going to be great friends!"

I smiled back to her "That sounds great, wait he's your brother!?"

"Yeah, he's adopted" she said

Both laughing we turned to the teacher, our class all having arrived now,

"Good morning class, today we will be doing a paired project" Ms Fairchild started off _she's my favourite teacher by the way, also one of the few that like me_ "you will be working with the person sitting next to you and it will be a portrait work. You shall have to do a portrait of your partner but you have to add in a signature of your partner that describes how you think of them. Good luck, this will be part of your grade"

Me and Izzy turned to each other smiles plastered on our faces. _This project was going to be fun_. After we collected our equipment, I started off with just normal sketching pencils, we sat back at our desks. I drew the initial outline of Izzy getting the basic shape of her face and its features just right.

"Clary your amazing! How does that look like me without even having any detail?!" Izzy squealed as she stared mesmerized at my sketch.

"Thanks Iz" I said blushing slightly. "hey you know what you should come to my house after school, that way we can come up with ideas for the art works and get to hang out, plus my friends Simon and Maia will be there, I can introduce you to them at lunch, you'll love them" I said

"That's a great idea, I can't wait!" Izzy said almost jumping with excitement.

After that the rest of art flew past with me and Izzy chatting about our plans for tonight. The bell rang and we headed off to our next classes, me in biology and Izzy in drama.

I sat down at my place at the back of the class, Maia was in this class but she sits at the front of the class so I sit on my own.

I am back to sketching when the teacher, Mr Graymark, voice gets my attention.

"Hello Jace, welcome to biology. There's a spare seat next to Clary at the back there that you can sit in. You will be lab partners as you will be sitting next to each other"

_Seriously! Are you fucking kidding me? What did I do to deserve this? _The asshole sits down next to me, that arrogant smirk still plastered on his face that makes me want to slap it off him.

"Hey there red, looks like we're going to be lab buddies. The offer of showing me around still stands, I'm sure there are some things you could show me that others can't" he said with a wink.

"First of all fuck off you prick. Second it's Clary not red and third if we're going to be lab partners you shut up or else I will make you, got it" _This is going to be hell was all I could think_

"Sure thing _red_" he said giving me a mock salute

"Dick" I murmured

"What was that red?" he said a little bit too loud

"Nothing" I grumbled

"Hmmm thought so"

After my delightful conversation with Rapunzel _that or goldilocks I can't decide which I prefer more_ Mr Graymark started the lesson. We were just taking notes on adaptations on plants and animals in the desert _interesting not_ so Blondie _oooh I like that one too_ didn't get to talk to me.

Once that class was over I walked back to my locker with Maia where we were meeting Izzy and Simon.

As I was getting my lunch out of my locker and swapping my morning books for my afternoon ones Jon came up behind me.

"Hey there sis"

"Hey Jon" I said turning around

"How ya doooinggg?" He asked

"Fine thanks, I hate Jace Lightwood and love Izzy Lightwood, and oh by the way she's coming back to ours tonight with Maia and Simon so yeah thought you should know. How you doing? "

"Good already got a detention so cover me from mum"

"Sure Jon" I said getting ready to walk away when he slung his arm around me and pulled me close. _What the fuck! _This is not a normal thing by the way. As I was turning to tell Jon to piss off I saw the golden head coming our way _Ahhhh now this makes sense. _Jon can be quite protective.

"Oh hey Jon, hey red I didn't know you two were together" Goldilocks said looking between us

"Ewwwwwww Noooooo!" both me and Jon screamed jumping away from each other

"We're siblings" Jon explained as I squirmed trying to get away from the whole situation

"Oh you guys don't look alike" _this is true Jon is 6ft 2 with white blonde hair and is muscular which comes from being the basketball captain. This is basically the complete opposite of me being 5ft, red fizzy hair and freckles although unlike most people would think no I don't look like a 5 year old. I have curves and I wear make-up so yeah no 5 year old there. _"Anyway I guess that leaves you free to be taken red" Blondie carried on

"In your dreams Rapunzel now Jon please move I have places to be" with that a lightly shoved Jon out of my way

"All the time red" Goldie shouted as I stalked off to where Maia, Izzy and Simon were standing waiting for me.

**Wow this was a long chapter! I wonder how Jon will react to Jace's flirting with Clary… oh and thanks to the guest about Jon and Clary's interaction with Jace idea I really liked it as you can see from it being above. Anyway hope you liked the chapter PLZ PLZ review I love your feedback and ideas! Till next time :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for this update being sooooooo late, I've been suuuuper busy with Christmas and New Year plus ive had a ton of revision for my mock exams next week. But I decided to take a break from it to write this for you guys :) also it's going to be an extra-long chapter so enjoy!**

**All I own is the plot, everything else goes to Cassandra Clare**

**Jon's POV**

"Dude what the hell! That's my sister!" I yell whisper to my new friend blondie

"Soz Jon, but she is kind of hot" Jace retorts the smirk that seems constantly on his face reappearing

"I don't care if she looks hot to you; she is my sister and doesn't like you so back the fuck off." I state matter of factly

"Oh come on everyone likes me and sorry but I make no promises" That blond prick continues

"Stay away from her, ass" I grumble but my resolve wavering slightly, I mean clary can handle herself I doubt Jace will get anywhere near her pants.

Jace just chuckles and puts his arm round my shoulders as we walk to the canteen to sit at our table.

**Clary POV**

I get up to my friends just as blonde asshat _that one's good as well_ and my brother start walking to the canteen. I heard all their conversation and later I am going to thank my brother for trying to stand up for me but then slap him for losing his fucking resolve.

"Hey Clary who was that you were talking to with my brother" Izzy asks

"My brother, also known as prick, ass, _i list a few more not so nice names_ oh and Jon" I reply

"Oh cool he's fit" she says whilst Maia and Simon burst out laughing

"Ewwwwwww! Iz NOOOOOO that's disgusting! He's disgusting!" I squeal whilst holding my hands to my ears

She just chuckles along with Maia and Simon. Once I regain my composure after that traumatizing experience I notice that they all seem to be friendly already.

"So I see you guys have all met then"

"Yeah Izzy is in mine and Maia's drama class, we're in a group for our mini play" Simon says, his excitement for drama baffles me as he is in no way confident around others.

"Oh cool what's the play about?" I ask as we start to make our way to the art rooms. _I help run an art catch up class at lunch which all three of them now are in._

"Well we had to take a section from Shakespeare's Macbeth and interpret it as to what we thought he was trying to represent and then turn that into our own play. So we took the bit where Macbeth is talking to the witches at the start and turned it into a counselling session." Maia explains whilst the other two grin at their apparent genius.

"Wow that's really cool guys well done! I bet that will be great" I say giving them an encouraging thumbs up _even though I know Maia simplified her explanation down for my non-drama mind I had no idea what the fuck she was on about but they seemed excited so I was to. _

We reach the art room and we all slump down on stools signing in our names to say we were here. I took out my apple and start munching on it as I gather up some equipment to use. _God I love apples, I'm not some health freak but I've always had an obsession with apples, don't know why but when I had braces and couldn't eat them it was flipping torture! _

I put in one of my ear phones and start blasting out Ed Sheeran Be like You. I know it's one of his old ones but I still love it. I put all the equipment in the middle of the table and wait for everyone to get started on their work. I get out my sketch book and start doodling. It starts to come together as a feather and I realise it's the feather I was thinking about getting a tattoo of with a little bit of a twist as I have curved the shape more and added darker tones throughout to give it a more mysterious look _if a feather can look mysterious. _Izzy notices my drawing and since she is trying to draw a bird for whatever reason she asks me if I can show her how to get it to look so realistic. As I get up and help her I notice two blonde heads come through the door. I look up from Izzy and see my brother and Rapunzel come into the room. _For God's sake give me a break this is my sanctuary can it not stay sterile of asses? I ask the universe. _

Jon sees me and waves "Hi clary this is the art catch up isn't it?"

"Yup" I reply turning back to Izzy and her bird.

"Well where's the teacher?" Goldilocks asks

"There isn't one I run it for them" I say not even looking back up at them

"Oh, sweet" Blondie says

"Oh yeah by the way clary, Jace is coming over as well tonight just for the heads up, we both have detention then we will be back" Jon informs me

"Brilliant" I say my sarcasm coming through very strongly

As my brother and Goldilocks go sit down I start up explaining to Iz how to make the feathers on the bird look more realistic. She is a good artist, maybe not quite my level but I've been doing art practically since I was born thanks to my artist mother.

Lunch goes quite quickly despite Jon and Ass's childish remarks about how their art is so good they could conquer the world with it and have even more women begging at their feet than they already do, though when I look over at it their work looks like a toddler has drawn it. Also if I had to bend over Jace would whistle and catcall at my bum which would get him the middle finger from me and a hard stare from Jon.

After that I had chemistry then geography which passed without too much drama, although Jace was in both of those lessons he didn't sit near me which meant he couldn't annoy me too much. Maia was also in my chemistry and she sat just in front of me so we were able to discuss some of our plans for tonight. In Geography Simon sat next to me and we ended up having a fangirl hour over the new marvel films that are coming out instead of watching the documentary about how waterfalls and gorges are formed.

Once the bell went signalling the end to the torture of high school we all met up at our lockers to put away our books before heading out to the car park. We had all conveniently parked near each other so as I hoped onto my bike and strapped on my helmet i shouted to everyone to follow me back to my house. They all nodded in agreement and climbed into Simon's car, Izzy leaving the car she came in for Alec and Jace to bring. _Alec is coming over now to and so we invited our friend Magnus to join us. Might as well have everyone there right._

Once we got to my house we all went up to my room to put our school stuff down and away so we can get on with the evening. "Wow clary, your room is soooooo cool!" Izzy exclaimed as she took in all the drawings, paintings and sketches I had plastered over my wall. "tank ya Iz I like it too" i say with a smile

We went down stairs and I started making popcorn in the kitchen as the others picked out what game we should play on the playstation. _If you're wondering why I made popcorn it's because with the way Maia and Simon get competitive over the game it's like you are watching a movie._

I walk in and see they have decided on call of duty. _This should get interesting. _Maia and Simon have the controllers and are setting it up whilst Izzy is getting comfortable on the couch I plop down next to her and put the popcorn in the middle of us, which she immediately starts eating. I laugh at her eagerness and she just says "what I'm on a diet"

I reply "of what"

Which she replied "crap and junk food" although it was slightly muffled by the popcorn

I just laughed and joined her on her diet, shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

The first few hours of the evening went by like this with me and Izzy laughing at Simon and Maia's running commentary of the game. A few times we had a go but it turns out the gaming is better left to the professionals _who knew_. Me and Izzy just ended up shooting the whole of our team including ourselves somehow, whilst not managing to shoot any of the other team. _I'm not sure how, there was enough bullets flying around, they surely would have hit one target but no apparently not. _

Jon and Jace come through the door, closely followed by Alec and our sparkly friend Magnus. Magnus resembles a bedazzled hedgehog, with his spiked hair that changes colour every week _today is electric blue_ and he always looks like he has just taken a bath in glitter fully clothed; it's quite funny seeing him in deep conversation with Alec who is the complete opposite, with dark shaggy hair, loose but not baggy jeans and on oversized dark jumper, practically the only colour on him is his bright turquoise eyes, although that has always been Mags' downfall. Magnus looks up at me suddenly and I smirk raising one eyebrow _yes I finally learnt how to do that! _Magnus just smirks back at me and continues his conversation with Alec whilst slumping down on one of the double bean bags that isn't already occupied.

Jon is the first to speak "hey guys what you playing? Oh and clary did u cover for me?"

"Call of duty black ops" Simon says not even looking up from the screen where he is blasting the brains out of some poor person

"No need, mum's been at an art meeting all afternoon and Luke's still at the book store" I add

"Oh cool then" Jon says plonking down onto the other sofa in the room which goldilocks also sits on.

Just then my phone starts ringing. It's my mum. I walk out of the room so I can hear her and press answer.

"hellooo" I say

"Hi sweetie, my meeting is going to run quite late today and Luke has to work the late shift so we have booked a hotel room for tonight. Your friends can stay over tonight and you can order takeaway or something for tea tonight, I've left some menus on the fridge for you to choose from"

"Oh okay then thanks"

"No problem sweetie, and don't let John have a party, I want my house still intact when I get home tomorrow"

At that I chuckle "Don't worry mum I will keep him under control"

"Okay then byeeeee love you"

"love you too" I say then hang up

I walk into the kitchen first and see the group of menus stuck to the fridge and start sifting through, there's pizza, Indian, Chinese, fish and chips, Sushi, Caribbean and a burger house.

I go back into the room and see that Jon and Golden boy have somehow taken the popcorn bowl from Izzy. _I have no idea how she let that go._

Jon looks up at me a questioning expression on his face.

"Mom and Luke are staying in a hotel tonight so we're on our own, I have takeaway menus here to pick from for dinner and you guys are all aloud to stay over, oh and you're not allowed to have a party Jon" I say pointedly looking at him.

He sighs and nods reaching out for the takeaway menus which I give to him. After a second of flicking through the menus he announces his proposition for food "Right so Pizza and some burgers and chips hows that sound to everyone?"

No one was going to argue with that so I took down what everyone wanted and went to call the restaurants to deliver it. Two large margaritas, one medium stuffed crust garlic and sweetcorn, one large pepperoni, one medium ham and cheese, three plain burgers, two cheese burgers and 4 medium chips! You would think we were feeding a fucking army!

After I had finished ordering I came back into the room where Izzy, ass and Alec were just getting up to pick up some of their things to sleep over from their house. _Damn I was hoping Jace wouldn't be able to stay…. Now he's stuck under the same roof as me for a whole night! Please lord have mercy on me! _

Maia and Simon already had their stuff as they keep a bag at my house just in case something like this happens, so they haven't even moved.

I grab Jon's arm and haul him into the kitchen where he can help me find the alcohol. I grab the shot glasses and he gets multiple bottles of vodka and tequila in different flavours, plus a few beers.

We start to set up the shot glasses in a circle and place the alcohol in the middle of the crappy circle we created. _You wouldn't know we had taken geometry last year if you looked at this shape._

Just then the doorbell goes signalling either the others are back or our food is here _please be our food I'm starving_.

It was the food _YAY!_ Jon ended up having to help me carry all of the food in there was that much. We got settled the food evenly spread around the circle, me munching on a slice of the stuffed pizza, when the doorbell went again.

I answered it to see Izzy casually standing there whilst I could see the boys trying to carry a shit ton of bags up the driveway.

"Jesus Iz how much stuff do you want to bring, it's only one night!" I say flabbergasted

"Oh it's not that much, you should see my wardrobe" she says chuckling and coming inside. I shout to Jon to go help the boys which he does. _Come on if you have three athletes in one house what are you ment to do with them. _

Once we are all settled around the circle all with food and a starter bottle of beer, Jon says "Ok guys let the fray games begin"

**So that's it guys I hope you liked it! If there are any games you would like them to play like truth or dare or anything just say and give me a few ideas for what they could be. Please read and review, seeing all of your guys reviews makes my day! Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys I'm so so so so so sorry for not updating in so long, but school has been so busy recently and I've been dealing with some personal issues but any way I'm here now with the next chapter. However before I let you carry on please can you go check out one of my best friend Ella's youtube channel, she has only just started it and her videos are advice on absolutely anything. It's called chatswithella so go check it out please, it would mean a lot. Anyway on with the chapter.**

**Clary POV**

"Okay so we will start off with truth or dare, then we will move onto other games as the night progresses. The rules are if you don't answer the truth or do the dare you are given, you have to do a shot off of the person who asked you's body. Or you could take off an item of clothing our choice. Everyone clear?" I explained

There was a chorus of nods around the room.

"Okay I'll start. Hmmmmmm Alec truth or dare?"

"uuuum dare?"

"I dare you to sit on magnus' lap for the whole of the night" Jon says

"uggghh fine" Alec says getting up and plonking himself down in magus's lap, he shot Jon a half-hearted glare but it was clear he didn't mind that much, Magnus however was full on grinning like the Cheshire cat. _They would make such a good couple_

"okay, Izzy truth or dare"

"dare" Izzy said confidently

"I dare you to go out into the street and kiss whoever you see first" Alec said

Izzy just gave him a pointed look and filled up a shot glass.

"Clary truth or dare?" she said with an evil glint in her eye

"Dare" I answered sheepishly

"I dare you to show us your oral skills on an ice lolly"

"Okay" I said with a shrug getting up to go get an ice lolly from the freezer

Once I had one I basically gave it a blow job _fun not, my friends are immature asses. I am so gonna get Izzy back for this._

Once I had finished, I looked around and Goldie looked very uncomfortable sitting down, plus he had a sizeable bulge in his trousers. I just blushed and looked away; thankfully no one else seemed to have noticed.

"Dam girl you're good I'd go for you if I swung that way" Izzy said smiling

Jon looked furious but said nothing. This sight made me chuckle quietly

I looked around the room my eyes landing on Si

"Si truth or dare?"

"Dare" he said confidently

"Okay Simon, I dare you to kiss whoever you think the prettiest girl in this room is. And it has to be full on make out"

He shot me a glare knowing I knew exactly who he was going to choose. He moved over to Izzy whispered sorry and then kissed her. At first she was a bit surprised but then she went properly into it and they were making out for about 3 minutes before we stopped them. They separated both with a tinge of pinkness on their cheeks.

We went round everyone in the circle a few times leaving no food left, me without my top on much to Jon's annoyance and Jace's interest, Izzy didn't have her top on either which was causing Simon to blush profusely, Maia feeling slightly nauseous from the smoothie Jon had to make her, Jace also without his top, me on Jace's lap, Jon with the number of a delivery girl who had picked up when he had rung them and everyone extremely drunk.

We decided that if we carried on playing games it probably wasn't going to end well. _Our friends really weren't cut out for the fray games_

Instead we decided to watch a movie marathon. I went to the kitchen to get some more snacks as I was the only one who knew where all the food was and was sober enough to get it, other than Jon who was sorting out the film.

When I walk back in with a bowl full of Doritos, a bowl of popcorn and a bowl of chocolate buttons _they are my weakness_ the start of Marvel Avengers assemble was being projected onto the screen we had hung off the wall.

"Simon how did you convince Jon to watch this?" I asked as my nerd friend sat grinning

"Well Alec wanted to watch it and as an unusual turn of events Magnus suddenly wanted to watch it" Simon said giving Magnus what was ment to be a pointed look but it kind of failed due to his drunken state "and I promised Jon and Jace we would watch an action film after and no one wanted to watch a chic flic so Iz didn't care" He finished with a childlike look of glee plastered on his face.

I sat down on some of the cushions and blankets that had been spread out on the floor with Goldilocks on one side of me and Simon on the other. Whilst I was having a fangirl moment with Simon when the first scene started that Golden nuisance leaned over and took a handful of my chocolate buttons. _NOT OK! _

I gave him a death stare hugging the remaining buttons to my chest and growing "MINE" at him.

"Alright red calm down" Asshat said whilst chuckling and holding his hands up in mock surrender

"Word of warning don't touch Clary's chocolate buttons, she will make your life hell" Jon said whilst grimacing as he remembered how I had dyed his precious hair pink when he had eaten the last of my buttons last year.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rapunzel said still smirking

I kicked him in the shin and hissed "Shut up prick" turning back to the screen

About halfway through the film Goldilocks leaned over to me and whispered in my ear "that blowjob you did for the ice-lolly was very hot red, I wouldn't mind you doing that for me anytime"

I just looked at him, sighed and leaned in close to his ear "I bet you would love that wouldn't you, too bad you will just have to imagine it in your dreams pervert"

I sat back smirking as he tried to deal with being rejected yet again _this could be fun_.

Me, Simon, Maia and Alec chatted about Avengers age of Ultron as Jon set up the next film, Taken, Magnus still not letting Alec out of his lap though Alec didn't seem to care. _They really would make a good couple_

The film started and I must say I love a bit of action and killing so I enjoyed it quite a lot, I can also see why Jon said not to let mum watch it or we would never be let out of the house again.

After that we watched a horror movie called Orphan and I was scared shitless and that wasn't helped by me being quite drunk. I actually ended up hiding my face in the jackass sat next to me as Simon had already been reserved by Izzy. _Wow I really must be drunk! Jace is very warm and a brilliant cushion. He would be a good shield if that orphan came for me. _I make my decision if some demented killing woman who looks like a six year old comes for me I'm going to use Jace as my shield.

I fall asleep like that wrapped up in the warmth of the blankets and my friends around me, not noticing the smug smirk that was playing on Assholes' face as I fell asleep on him.

**So there you go guys, I wonder how clary will react when she wakes up. Till next time… hopefully it will be sooner than recently. PLz R&amp;R it makes my day to see your comments on the story :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi Guys I'm back again! Yay! I'm sooo sorry for not updating in soooo long, I had writer's block and things have been really busy. We've had tests like every week so I've had to revise for them. But life is not all bad… the guy I've liked for a little while asked me out! We've now been together for a little over a month and it is going really well. So for those of you who actually read this far thanks for finding out my life and sorry for probably boring you. I do not own mortal instruments or the characters… I only own the plot. Aaaaannnnyyyywwwaaayyy on with the chapter…**

**Clary POV**

I woke up on a very comfortable pillow however I had a splitting headache to go with it. _Not fun_. I lazily opened my eyes not welcoming the piercing morning light that was coming through the open curtains. I tried to get up but was weighed down by something around my middle. Looking down I saw what appeared to be a golden arm splayed out across my stomach. _SHIT ooooooooh noooo this was not happening SHITTING HELL HOW DRUNK DID I GET LAST NIGHT! _

Cautiously I look up, only to have my fear confirmed….. I fell asleep on asshole. _Fuck my life._

I tried getting up again but goldilocks had a freaking iron grip on me. _Jesus Christ I would not have liked to be this guy's teddy bear_. It didn't look like I was going to be able to get up without waking him up so I decided to have some fun whilst doing it. Even with a hangover I'm an evil person.

I turned around slowly in his arms, careful not to wake him. There was a glass with some melted ice left over in it from last night on the coffee table above me. I reached up still being careful not to wake him or move too much as it seemed every time I moved his grip got tighter. I grasped the glass and brought it over so it was held above his head. I then tipped its contense over asshole's face.

He shot up spluttering trying to whip the cold water away from his face and throwing me off him at the same time. _He's obviously not good with a hangover. _This manoeuvre sent me into a fit of laughter and tears whilst rolling on the floor. _Not the best cure for a hangover but oh well. _Goldilocks' sudden awakening had sparked the rest of the group who had slept over to wake to accompanied by a whole load of groaning and curses involving Jace.

I recovered from my laughing fit which left me with an even worse headache and a very angry Jace glaring at me. The rest of the group was smirking up at him as they realised what had happened.

"What was that for?" Growled asshole

"You wouldn't let me get up it was my only option" I said in an innocent smile and a little shrug.

He just glared at me again and stomped out the room, murmuring about having a shower, which sent me into another fit of giggles along with some of the rest of the gang.

"As much as your little trick there clary was hilarious is there any food in this house?" asked Izzy

"Yeah I'll go make some pancakes whilst you all get ready" I said

I got up and shuffled into the kitchen my slipper socks proving perfect floor skates. I heard everyone grabbing their bags and making their way upstairs to get ready. _They sound like a heard of flipping elephants! _I got down the ingredients for my pancakes, and started making the batter. I tipped some chocolate chips into the batter and mixed them in.

Heating up a pan I dollop the mixture into the pan and it starts sizzling. I leave it to sizzle for a while before flipping it and letting it sizzle on that side. I was plating up the fifth pancake when the first of the group came downstairs….._it had to be goldilocks that was ready first….._ he took a seat at the table n got a plate off the side.

"Smells good short stack" he just stared at me and I stared back not giving him the satisfaction of me understanding he joke "did you get the joke" he said after a minute of stare off.

"Oh you mean that shitty joke where you compared my height to a short stack of the pancakes that you want to have?" I said my sarcasm so strong it was palpable

"yes that one **short stack" **he had that smirk on again

"Fuck you, take your pancakes and get away from here asshole oh and the maximum you get is two now you have pissed me off" I huffed plopping yet another pancake onto the growing stack of them.

"Aww come on don't be that way clary" he said whilst pouting and giving me the puppy dog eyes.

_Shit my other weakness puppy dog eyes_ "okay fine but just don't eat them all the others need some too asshole" though my insult didn't really have much power behind it.

Prick happily forked three pancakes onto his plate and poured a little bit of syrup onto them when Jon, Alec, Simon, Jordan and Maia came down the stairs.

"Ooooooo Clary pancakes my favourite" Maia said whilst hugging me. I just laughed and handed her a plate.

They all collected some pancakes off of the stack whilst I continued to make them, and started digging in. Jon let out a moan when he tasted them and mumbled something about how I was an angel and that he loved me. I just chuckled to myself.

After another ten minutes of pancake eating and making Izzy and Magnus came down decked out in full glitter and make up mode, Izzy's heals were six inches high and Magnus' hair was spiked to little needles _ahhh so subtle in their looks._

After finishing my mouthful of pancake I shoved over the plate of remaining pancakes to them "dig in" I said.

They both sat down and took a pancake each and started eating. _Let's just say there were no pancakes left after a few minutes. _

We all chatted for a bit and I kept noticing Rapunzel and Alec glance at me. _I wonder what that's about. _

Izzy stood up and clapped her hands "right I think it is make over time for Clary"

Magnus made a point of looking at his watch then said "why yes yes it is" and they started dragging me up the stairs.

_Oh God no _was all I could think

**So there it is guys hope you enjoyed it. I am breaking up for Easter tomorrow so hopefully I will be able to update more often and get some chapters pre-written. Anyway please review I love to see your comments and your opinions….. till next time byeeeee :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Easter guys I'm back with another update and it's not been months! Wooooh it's a miracle! So as I said last time I'm on Easter break and it's been really good so far, how have your Easter breaks been if you've had them? Anyway I shall stop my babbling and carry on with the chapter which starts off in Jace's POV just before the fray games. I know it's a bit of a leap back in time but it was requested so here it is enjoy …**

**Jace POV**

Me, Izzy and Alec are driving back to our house to pick up some clothes and other essentials to sleep at the Fray's house. I'm quite excited as I will get to tease little red, as well as try out some more moves to get her to fall for me. _It will happen I swear to God_.

We pull up in our drive way and all dash out trying to be as quick as possible so we can get back to the others without missing much. I run up to my room and pull out my rucksack from under my bed.

Walking over to my closet I pull out a grey V-neck T-shirt, some blue skinny but not too skinny jeans and a black hoodie. _Wow my clothes are all black, blue, white or grey; I should probably get some colour in there. Who am I kidding I look great there is no need for change. _I then grab some batman pyjama bottoms and an old white top to sleep in.

After collecting my toiletries such as shampoo, conditioner _it takes effort to have hair this good, _soap, deodorant and aftershave, I head down to meet Alec and Izzy in the hallway. Alec is already there waiting with a rucksack just like me however Izzy is nowhere to be seen _what a surprise._

"Is she still packing?" I ask Alec when I walk up to him

"Yep sure is" he answers

"Gosh how long does it take someone to pack a few things to take for one night at a friend's house?" I wonder out loud

Alec just gives me an incredulous look and says "this is Izzy we are talking about"

Right then Izzy appears at the top out the stairs dragging four reasonably sized pink glittery suitcases with her down the stairs.

"Wow Iz think you have enough stuff there?" I say

"It looks like you've packed your whole wardrobe for just one night. How on earth do you need that much stuff?" exclaimed Alec

"It's only about half the wardrobe actually and I need choice for what I'm going to wear tomorrow so that took up two bags then one bag for shoes and one bag for make-up, hair and toiletries" Izzy replies whilst dropping the bags next to us. "Now make yourselves useful and put these in the car my nails are too newly done to do it myself" she says and then saunters off the car in her ridiculously high heels.

"My nails are too newly done" Alec mimics in a high voice whilst grabbing two of the bags

Chuckling I make my way down to the car after him dragging the other two bags.

We arrived back at the Fray house to find the rest of the gang sat around in a circle with pizza, snacks and a hell of a lot of booze. _This should be fun_.

We started off playing some truth or dares. It was pretty funny until Red got dared to give a blowjob to an ice lolly. She was fucking good like really good. I was completely mesmerised and turned on _god I have to make her fall for me. _I was starting to become very uncomfortable in my jeans and I noticed a bulge starting to appear. _Shit nope I can't let this happen or I will never live this down if they notice. _I tried to think about anything to get rid of this damn erection, grannies in bikinis, clowns, burning to death at the stake but nothing was working because she was still in my line of vision and I couldn't look away as she was so damn amazing.

She stopped then and looked at me and she noticed the bulge and smirked. _Shit please don't say anything about it please red please. _She just looked away and carried on with the game thank the angel. We went for a couple more rounds. I got dared to run down the road naked with an antler hat on to which I refused wanting to keep some of my dignity. That ended up with me losing my shirt. I also got to have clary sit on my lap which was very enjoyable for me and ment I could get some teasing and flirting done with her.

After we finished the truth or dare game I was very drunk as was the rest of the gang. The night was going well from my point of view and could only get better. Red had gone to get us some more snacks and Jon was setting up a movie. Firecracker, _ooooo I like that well done drunk self,_ came in with some bowls full of crisps and chocolate. I sat down next to her knowing it would probably piss her off and stole some of the chocolate buttons she was guarding. _Just for kicks. _

She went all animalistic hugging the bowl to her chest _ahhh her chest_ and growling, which was quite a funny sight if I don't say so myself. I put my hands up in mock surrender as the group warned me about her obsession with chocolate button I think she started stroking the bowl as they were saying this _weird child_.

We watched a few movies but my favourite one was the horror as Firecracker got scared and used me as her pillow. I took this as a chance to get her to start liking me more so I hugged her a little closer into me and she just buried her head in my chest. She felt quite nice pressed up against me, her small body fitting perfectly against mine, plus she smelled sooo good like a fruit explosion, there was coconut, strawberry, raspberry all mixed in there. _What the hell Jace where did this sappy stuff come from? _

She fell asleep cuddled into me which I must say was very nice and I was very comfortable. I could feel myself drifting off just as Izzy's phone flashed in front of me and snapped a photo of us. Sleep had too strong of a grip on me though for me to do anything about the photo. _Oh well it's just a photo_ was my last thought before darkness consumed me.

**~ Just a little note from me this next bit of the chapter is skipping to Magnus and Izzy's makeover of Clary ~**

**Clary POV**

When we got up to my room Izzy pulled out her ton of suit cases and opened up the one with all the make-up and hair products. As she did this Magnus went through some of the clothes Izzy had brought over for me _they'd come prepared without me even knowing they were going to do this. _They had also already decided none of my own clothes were going to do much to my disappointment. _ Personally I don't see what the problem was with my style._ I went and had a quick shower whilst they did this, the feeling of hot water waking me up completely.

Finally Izzy had chosen all the make-up products she was going to use. Now I'm perfectly capable at doing make-up and I know what things are and what they are for but the amount of crap she had I had no fucking clue what most of it was!

She sat me down at my stool by my dressing table and got to work, basically painting my face. It took her about an hour I think to do all my make-up but it felt like freaking forever. Though I must say the feeling of brushes on my face was quite soothing.

Next she moved onto my hair and seeing as Magnus had finished picking out my outfit he helped too. They blow dried my hair after putting a heat protectant spray on that made my hair both straight and not frizzy. _The wonders of hair products. _After this they curled my hair so it fell in loose waves down to my waist. _This was seriously a miracle my hair has been tamed woooh partayy. _

I got up and walked over to my bed where Mags had laid out the outfit I would be wearing today. He had got some high waisted blue denim shorts had were slightly ripped along pockets and that area, with the fringing that comes with rigged denim along the cut off part of the shorts. Also the waist band down to the pockets had white lace flowers. Then there was a white vest with a spray painted back-ground look and the word MIAMI printed on the front, this I know was going to be tucked into the shorts. There was also a black lace bandeau to wear under the vest and a pair of 60's style aviator round sunglasses. This was all fine though it was a good job that it was warm today and I would have preferred to have a hoody but oh well, however the shoes were a defo no.

The shoes were 6 inch gladiator wedges and just so we all know I cannot walk in heels.

"The outfit is nice and I won't fight you on it though it probably wouldn't do much good anyway but I will not wear those shoes because I will fall and I will break my neck are we clear."

They both did the pout

"I don't care about the pouts I will not wear them. I have some flowery Docs that will probably go with this outfit and I will wear them okay"

"Okay fine" they both said

I grabbed the clothes and went into the closet as Izzy didn't want me to see my make- up until the full outfit was complete, having already put on the underwear Izzy had chosen for me after my shower, I put on the clothes.

I walked out of the closet just finishing lacing up my Docs. Izzy and Mags rushed me over to my full length mirror so I could see their master piece and I must say it was pretty impressive.

My make-up was quite natural but still noticeable. The contouring was done perfectly making my cheek bones stand out; the blush was the perfect shade for me and the eye make-up wow. Izzy had used gold and brown eyeshadow to create a smoky eye that really brought out the green in my eyes and then had used black pencil eyeliner to outline my water line and then black liquid eyeliner to do a perfect cat eye. I was amazed I looked totally different. _Holy crap this girl is good!_ My face was framed perfectly by the soft curls of my hair and the outfit went exactly with the make-up, my Docs tying the outfit together in my point of view.

"Omg thank you guys this is great though next time please hold off on the prodding of curlers it hurts" I said with a huge smile

They just laughed and ushered me out the room to go downstairs. Thank god today was a half day to get the freshmen used to the school.

They rest of the gang were at the bottom of the stairs when we came down and they all stared.

"OH MY GOSH CLARE YOU LOOK FUCKING AMAZING!" Maia squealed

"haha thanks mai" I laughed

"You do look great though we thought you'd died up there you took so long" Si said as I walked into the kitchen leaving the rest of the gang to stare at my behind

"Thanks Si and to be honest I thought I was going to with the amount of times the burned me with the god damned curlers" I said whilst reaching up into the medical cupboard to get some headache tablets.

I swallowed two with some water "ahh that should sort out the hangover for today"

I handed him the tablets and a glass of water then called the others to come get some if they wanted them.

After everyone had had some tablets to sort out the headaches I went to get my bag whilst everyone got into their cars. Asshole came up behind me and pressed himself right against my back as I was just standing up making me jump.

He lent down and whispered in my ear "you look very very good in that outfit. I need to thank Izzy and Magnus for coming up with this. How about we go out to dinner tonight to celebrate this new look?"

"Hmmmmm as much as that offer _is _tempting" _pause for dramatic effect also to piss him off_ "how about no"

"Great so I will pick you up at 7 wait WHAT?" goldilocks said

Chuckling I said "I told you no I do not want to go out for dinner, now piss off and move out my way so I can go get my motor cycle and go to school" whilst giving him a light shove

"Seriously Red what is wrong with you? Any girl would kill to go on a date with me"

"Well numero uno my name is _CLARY_, two nothing is wrong with me, three you are an arrogant egotistical player who is completely full of yourself and has your head so far stuck up your ass you can't see the bloody light of day and four I'm obviously not _any _girl and would definitely not kill to go on a date with you."

I then proceed to walk out my house, put on my helmet, get on my motorcycle and ride to school leaving Blondie gaping behind me like a goldfish.

**Jace POV**

Holy fucking shit she fucking rejected me AGAIN. How the fucking hell did that happen! Although she is cute when she rants _wait what. _I watch her walk out the house, _she looks really REALLY good_. I hear her motorcycle start up and leave and as I'm getting into my car all I can think is how I need to get that little red head to date me also that it's going to be a very long day at school.

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing it instead of doing my English homework but oh well. Till next time byeeeeee :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys I'm back again with an update soz it took a while I've been really busy. So I'm back at school now and it's been boring as ever. We've been doing an English exam all week and I have had constant cramp in my hand for about four days now. But oh well it finishes tomorrow and then it's the weekend wooooh. By the way as you can tell I don't have an updating schedule as I'm a busy person and I only do this for fun and when I get the time, I know this may annoy some of you as seen from the review and I'm very sorry about that but I can't help it, it's just how my life works and sadly my studies come before this. Anyway here's the chapter, as always everything but the plot is owned by Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary POV**

I strutted into school meeting Si, Izzy, Maia, Jordan and Magnus at reception. We walked over to my locker so I could put my afternoon books away before the school bell rang; stares followed us as we walked there. _Hmmmm having an almost super model as a friend and an aspiring fashion designer really does help. _

"Nice ass Clary" Jordan said from behind me

"Ha ha you're hilarious Jord I'm literally rolling on the floor at the moment. Where's Jon?"

"Guys gym, Football meeting" Si answered

Nodding I shut my locker and we stood chatting for a bit. I saw the school ass hole and man slut Sebastian Verlac come walking up behind Magnus and Jordan's heads which was quite a feat considering my size.

He came up by me considering I was on the edge of our group and leaned up right in my personal bubble _not good_.

"Hey Clary looking good today, different looks good on you" he said a seductive smile plastered on his face

"uuum thanks I guess" _smooth Clary_

"So I was thinking, me, you Friday night, I'll pick you up at 8 kay" he smiled

_Wow two dates in a morning who would have thought _"well Sebastian thanks for the compliment but sadly man whore isn't my type _sorry_"

And with perfect timing the bell rang straight after that and we all walked away to our first classes, leaving a shell shocked Sebastian standing in the middle of the corridor with his mouth hanging open like a goldfish.

"Oh and close your mouth Sebastian you'll catch flies" I called over my shoulder.

At that my friends lost their shit and burst into laughter and I joined them because really it was hilarious. We were still laughing as we split off into our separate classes: Me and Izzy in Art, Si and Maia in computer science, Jordan in gym and Magnus in food science. I felt like today was going to be a good day.

**Jace Pov**

As I stepped into school I saw that guy Sebastian I think leaning up against Clary. He was whispering something down to her and god did it piss me off. _How come he can do that and I can't? _I stormed off towards the gm, Jon had told me there was a football meeting and if I wanted to join the team I should come along.

I decided today I was going to do something about this Clary issue, that prick was not going to ruin my chances at getting that fiery little red head.

**Clary POV**

In art me and Izzy carried on our portraits of each other. She decided that my special feature was going to be fire thanks to my fiery personality and my hair. I decided hers was going to be mist; this shows how she is mysterious and blurred and you don't know the real her until she clears and opens up. She got a bit emotional when I told her my idea and even teared up a little. She really _really_ liked my idea.

We both got our paper and started sketching out the shape of portraits. We both had decided to do the full body and so we chose A3 pieces of paper. I had my ear phones in and was listening to a mixture of Bastille's album Bad Blood and Of Monsters and Men album My head is an animal when I felt a tap on my shoulder . It was Izzy.

"Wanna come to mine after school today?" She asks

"Yeah okay dokes"

"So what you listening to?"

I handed her one of my ear phones and she started listening.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD I LOVE THESE" she gushed which earned her a pointed glare from the teacher.

"Haha I know they're amazing! Plus they really help me concentrate on the art"

She nodded along the song and turned her attention to my drawing of her. I'd finished doing the outline of her body and had started to paint in the background with water colours. I had decided to do it in blacks and greys to create a swirling design with the water colours but then I was going to put some strokes of pink using acrylic. I had deliberately gone over the outline of the body to start off my blurred effect and it was looking quite good if I don't say so myself.

"Wow Clary this is soooooo good I love it already" she said

"Aww thanks Iz it is you after all though. Yours looks really good to"

She had outlined me and had started on my hair; it already looked pretty realistic yet more vibrant than normal.

"Thanking you Clary" she said in a fake posh voice

"No problem Izzy" I replied in the same voice _this girl already gets me woooh score. _

"Girls shhh please" The teacher called over to us though the smile on her face proved she didn't really mind.

We hid our giggles and turned back to our work still sharing the music, and spent the rest of the lesson painting and drawing and chatting throughout.

We left and I went to the library since I had a free period. I sat down at a desk and pulled out my chemistry homework. Again putting my ear phones in I settled down to writing about hydrogen- oxygen fuel cells _it's what I live for it's so interesting_. I was just getting into the chemistry _which means I was falling asleep_ when a chair next to me was pulled out and a certain golden someone sat down in it. He reached over and pulled out one of my ear phones and started listening to my music. I looked up and he was staring at me.

"Is there a reason why you are listening to my music?" I asked

"Well you were listening to it so I thought it must be good, plus I was curious to see what you like"

_No double meaning there_ "Riiiiight well do you like it?"

"I do actually, Bite down by bastille VS. HAIM right?"

"Yeah it is" I say a little surprised "I didn't peg you as a bastille fan"

"Well Clary there's probably a lot of things about me you wouldn't expect"

_I wonder what he means by that_ "well okay this has been great but umm I kinda gotta do work, that is the point of a free period"

"Okay then miss smarty pants" he said with a lopsided grin that was pretty darn cute and a smidge sexy _wait where the hell did that come from_ "Are you coming back to ours tonight, I swear Izzy mentioned something about sunbathing with an actual girl earlier whilst you were in the shower"

"Umm yeah I am but she didn't tell me anything about sunbathing" I say

"Well she has a closet full of bikinis and swim suits so I'm sure she will fix you up, we have a pool you see"

"Oh cool, I don't think I've ever met someone with their own pool before"

"Well we do and I can't wait to see you in a bikini by the way" he said but his cockiness was gone from his usual comments

"Ummmmm right uhhh thanks I guess" I mumbled, not sure how to reply to that comment, a noticeable blush forming on my cheeks

"Awwww your cute when you blush" Jace chuckled still with no sarcasm _what is this_

"Haha seriously" I questioned disbelievingly raising my eyebrow

"Yes very very cute" he murmured his pupils growing by the second. He lightly stroked my heated cheek, it warming up even more but it seemed for a completely different reason.

_Seriously what is going on with me? What is happening I DON'T FEEL!_

I smiled despite myself _don't judge it is a very nice feeling_ _having your cheek stroked …. Okay I will admit that does sound weird_

**Jace POV**

I leaned in and stoked her cheek, it was so soft, it was perfect she seems perfect

I really want to kiss her right now

She looked so beautiful with that blush

_Wait…. That doesn't sound like me_

**Clary POV**

I ducked my head my awkward self-shining through. He got out his work to and we sat like that for the rest of the hour sharing music and occasionally chatting

It was … nice

He seemed completely different from all my other encounters with him. Maybe I was too quick to judge, who knows.

When free period was over we collected our stuff and I winded my headphones back up.

Suddenly he turned to me and hugged me good bye. He caught me off guard so I didn't have a chance to push him off.

Chuckling he said "you look shell shocked red, you okay there"

"Did… did you just …. hug me" I answered smoothly

"Yes Clary it's something normal people do have you never hugged someone before" he said but his lopsided smile took any venom that might have been in the statement out of it

"Shut up blondie, of course I've been hugged, it's just you're not normal so you don't do normal things" I laughed, gaining my composure

Scoffing he smiled "Just because I'm fabulous doesn't mean I can't be normal"

"You just proved you can't be normal" I answered strolling out the library

We parted ways me off to food science and him off to P.E I think

I was just sitting down in my seat when Izzy rushed in.

"hey Clary so I just walked past my brother and he had the biggest grin on his face, now I know he just had free period and so did you so I need all the gossip what happened?" she gushed

"well I don't know what would have put him in such a good mood hat your talking about, I mean he sat by me for the whole hour and we shared music and chatted for a bit, he hugged me goodbye too but that was about it but I guess we bonded a bit."

Her face lit up and she started pumping the air with her fist.

"ummm Iz? U okay there"

"I knew it I knew it. You two are so gonna get together your like ment to be."

"Okay Iz calm down let's not get ahead of ourselves"

Before she could reply the teacher came in and started the class but she was beaming throughout the whole lesson.

The rest of the day went by quickly with lots of jokes and laughs being made. The classes were often boring but my newly expanded group of friends made it that much better. Before we knew it we were pulling up in Izzy's massive drive way with Alec and Jace. Their house was HUGE!

"Holy crap guys how big do you want your house?"

"Yeah it's quite impressive isn't it" Iz said with a smile

We all got out the car and Izzy pulled me straight up to her room.

"Since it's such a nice day we are going to start off by sunbathing by the pool. Now you will need a bikini, what is your size?" she asked

"Ummm okay, I'm a 32 C on top and usually an 8 on bottom" I answered **(A/N that's English sizes, I don't know what they are in other countries)**

"Perfect I have your size and I haven't even worn this bikini. It was a present off someone who got my size wrong"

She tossed me some high waisted bottoms that had a mesh triangle from the leg to the top and a black top with a grid cut out cage styled bit around the top of the body.

"Wow Iz this is really nice are you sure you don't mind me wearing it?"

"It's fine I won't get any wear out of it anyway, it's too small so you might as well keep it, now go get changed the bathroom is right across the hall"

"Okay thank you so much Iz" I said whilst walking over to the bathroom

I quickly got changed into the bikini and opened the door to go out. Izzy was waiting for me outside in a light blue and dark blue geometric bikini with black out lines. The bottoms had straps had cut out parts in it to. She looked absolutely amazing!

"Oh my gosh Iz you look fucking amazing!"

"Thanks clary you look so good to that bikini was made for you I swear" she gushed

We went and grabbed some towels and walked down to the pool

After slapping on some sunscreen we pulled on our shades and lay down on the sun loungers.

Me and Iz chatted for a while before we were assaulted by sprayings of water

"Urggghh what the actual FUCK!" Izzy shouted as we both jumped up

Alec and Jace were both standing in shorts holding water guns and laughing their heads off

"Oh… God….You…..Should…See…Your…..Faces… Right …..Now" Alec choked out between laughing fits.

Jace was too busy rolling on the floor laughing to speak.

"You fucking twats why the hell would you do that" Izzy carried on fuming

Jace and Alec pulled themselves together and came towards us slowly. I was nervous I could see the mischievous glint in their eyes _not good_

Suddenly they lunged and we were both swept up in their arms, me in Jace's and Izzy in Alec's, We both screamed before being thrown head first into the waiting pool.

I surfaced followed by Izzy and she started screaming again

"My hair is wet now you fucktards you're going to pay!" she screamed whilst climbing out the pool and running towards Alec.

He too the hint and started running too, they disappeared but their shouts could still be heard.

I started laughing and Jace reached his hand down to help me out which I gladly took and pulled him into the pool.

Laughing even more as he resurfaced, I took in his appearance as water droplets fell off his hair and eyelashes, he looked like a Greek God

"Smooth red smooth" he said

"Thanks I'm proud of that one"

He smiled and then his lips crashed onto mine

**So there you go proper CLACE I wasn't going to have it till a bit later but you guys asked for it so there you go.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I'm back again…whoo yes then…. Before I start I just want to thank the latest guest reviewer. Your comment came on a day when I was feeling really down and it seriously brightened my day! I haven't smiled so much from just a little compliment in ages and it made me really happy that you liked my writing as with everyone else who said they did. So yeah that's it really but even though you probably won't read this I just wanted you to know. Anyway thanking you to everyone who has reviewed, on with the chapter, as always everything but the plot goes to Cassandra Clare.**

**Clary POV**

He's kissing me, and I'm not pulling away.

How did this happen

What the hell?

His lips are so soft

His hands are like fire on my back

What is happening to me?

His tongue flicked across my bottom lip asking for entry and I automatically let him, my thoughts now completely jumbled up by his intoxicating feel.

He tongue slips into my mouth and we begin a fight for dominance that he seems to be winning. Our lips move in perfect sync against each other, his hands travel along my legs, up my back up my neck to my face and hair and back again, I let my hands roam to up his back and arms, up his neck and into his halo of soft golden hair that I tug on slightly, enticing a moan from him.

He pushes me up against the side of the pool and I break away for air, my lips tingling from where his were just. His lips travelled down my neck feathering kisses down to my collar bone where he started sucking on it. I moaned slightly the immense feeling of pleasure he was creating. _Wow he's good at this; he must have had a lot of practise._

He brought his lips back up to mine after deciding that he was happy with the work he had done on my collar bone. That's when I came back to my senses.

Breathing heavily I pushed him away slightly

"Is something wrong" he asked with a genuine look of worry on his face

"What just happened? I've only known you for like two days and we're having a make out session in a pool, I'm sorry Jace but this isn't what I do, I'm not like one of the hook ups you seem to have had before." I started swimming to the steps to climb out of the pool

"Wait! Clary I don't want you to be a hook up"

"Really? Because usually if it's not a hook up you don't make out on the second day of knowing someone, you get to know them first"

And with that I walked off completely confused with the person that is Jace Lightwood.

**Jace POV**

That little red devil pulled me into the pool taking advantage of my lessened balance and using a surprising amount of strength for someone for someone so small.

I surfaced with a grin on my face "Smooth red smooth"

"Thanks I'm proud of that one" she said, she was beautiful her red hair blackened by the water and floating out around her like fire in the water. Droplets of water dripped off her eye lashes and nose and she had a light dusting of freckles along her collar bone and shoulders.

I couldn't hold myself back, I crashed my lips onto hers, my arms snaking round her lower back and lifting her legs up to wrap around my waist.

I pressed her closer to me, our lips moving against each other

_I WAS KISSING CLARY AND SHE WAS KISSING ME BACK HOLY FREAKING SHIT!... I sound like a girl…oh well_

Her lips were so soft, the kiss was better than I had ever imagined _and I had imagined quite a lot_

She broke away the kiss so I started kissing down her neck to her collar bone, not letting our skin separate for more than a second at a time. I started sucking on her collar bone intent on leaving a love bite to make sure I left my mark on her.

After finishing my work so I was satisfied I moved back to her mouth where I began kissing her again.

Just then she pulled away and started talking about how she wasn't going to be a hook up.

_If only she knew how much I didn't want her to be a hook up._

She stormed off leaving me dumbfounded about how a small girl could play with my emotions so much.

**Izzy POV**

I chased Alec round the house after him and Jace pulled the water stunt on me and Clary, I was not going to let them off lightly, _I am the master of revenge._

After chasing Alec round and landing a few good slaps and kicks to him I figured he'd had enough to think he was free of anymore punishment, boy was he wrong and Jace was certainly not getting off free of charge either. Some purple hair dye or scissors might just do the trick for him.

I was walking back downstairs, some shorts and a tank top now over my bikini when clary came rushing down the corridor looking all flustered.

"hey Clary what's wrong?"

"Your….your borther…..jace…he…..he…..kissed me and….i ….i kissed him back"

"OMG OMG OH MY FREAKING GOSH NO WAY! THAT'S BRILLIANT AMAZING YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER"

"no Iz it's not good I've only known him two days that's not enough time to kiss someone and plus he seems like a player no offense despite how he acted today and I don't date players cuz they never change"

"none taken he was one but since he met you he's seemed different, just think about it okay?

"okay"

"now let's go get changed and have some fun"


	10. Chapter 10

**So I'm back again guys I'm sorry it took so long I have been really busy and have had serious writer's block but I know there is no real excuse for not updating and I'm really sorry I left you all for so long. Anyway on with the story**

**Clary POV**

Me and Iz went up to her room to get ready to go pick up some things for her master plan of revenge. She walked into her enormous walk in wardrobe and started pulling out items of clothing and chucking them all over the place. Some of the things she pulled out I don't even know what they are.

After about ten minutes of her rooting around trough the mountain of clothes and me staring speechless at her, she emerged carrying a pair of high waisted ripped blue denim shorts, a black cropped vest top with ACDC's logo on, that I was to tuck into the shorts and a white lace bralet to wear under it. I laced up my doc's and headed out the door with Izzy to her car.

We drove down to the mall down the road and parked by the entrance, Izzy explained that "after carrying all the things we are going to buy you will not want to walk all the way across the car park to the car" which by the sounds of it I'm sure I will agree.

We entered the mall and went straight to the drug store and into the hair isle. Izzy went in search for hair scissors and razors whilst I went to the dye section. I was instructed to find the brightest most vibrant colour I could that would piss off a boy as much as possible. I found some neon green and neon pink permanent her dye and put it in my basket, then I went back to Izzy who had moved into the body dye section. She was looking at an electric blue semi-permanent body dye when she noticed I was there.

"Got the dye Clare"

"Yep I got both green and pink neon; I thought we could do a bit of a mix."

"OOOOO great idea. I've got the razors and scissors and I have just found this do you think it'll be bright enough"

"Yeah definitely"

With that we went over to the check out and paid for our items. Then we went to the kids store across from us. They had rubber duckies for kids to use in the bath. We cleared out their whole stock of rubber duckies, filling up six large trollies of them. They ranged in size from ones that could fit in your hand to ones that were about the size of my forearm in height. _I wonder if Izzy has a rubber duck obsession cuz there is no logical reason for buying this many rubber ducks. _The cashier gave us the weirdest look ever to which Izzy replied revenge and strutted away with her trolley of ducks, leaving me to ask if someone could help us load them into the car.

After putting the hair products, dye and multiple ducks into the car which somehow fit although I have absolutely no fucking idea how it did _there must be thousands of rubber ducks….well that might be a bit of an exaggeration but still_, we went to grab a snack, we got some garlic dough balls and a slice of cake each and sat down to discuss Izzy's master plan of revenge as she was now calling it.

"Right so I was thinking you sleep over tonight, we wait till all the boys are asleep, they're both extremely heavier sleepers, then we make our move" Izzy said between bites of her dough ball

"Okay my mum should be fine with me staying over but what actually is our move?"

"Well Jace is absolutely in love with his hair so we can target that with the razors and the scissors plus we can utilise his greatest weakness"

"Which isssss"

"His immense fear of ducks"

"Ahhhhh now the army of ducks make sense"

"Oh yes Clary they are an army" she says whilst rubbing her hands together with an evil grin

"Okay now what about Alec"

"Ahhhh yes now Alec is slightly harder but still possible"

"Okay so what's our plan with him?"

"Well he hates drawing attention to himself so the body dye is for him. My idea is that we put the dye into his body scrub so when he takes a shower it will turn him bright blue like a smirf, plus we can put glitter in his hair gel to finish the effect"

_Gosh this girl is evil, but fucking good at revenge plots Christ _"Okay well that sounds like a pretty good plan to me"

"Thank you thank you" she says whilst mock bowing and collecting her stuff

"So to the craft store to get some glitter?"

"I think so my dear" she says whilst linking arms with me and dragging me off towards the shop

**Jace POV**

After I get over my shock from Clary enough that I can move, I get out of the pool and I go find Alec. He is usually my voice of reason and I'm seriously hoping he has some sort of advice on what I should do in this situation. I wrap a towel round my shoulders and go shouting round the house in search for him.

After covering the whole of the first two floors I finally get a response on the third floor _in hind sight I should have looked here first considering it is where his bedroom is. _

"WHAT JACE" is what I hear through his bedroom door

"I NEED TO TALK TO YOU" I reply

"OKAY TWO SECONDS"

He comes out whilst towel drying his hair and I can see bruises starting to form on his stomach

"Dude what happened" I say looking at the bruises

He looks down the back up at me and just says "Izzy"

I understand immediately that girl can hit I swear.  
"I think we need to look out for ourselves for the next few hours, I don't think were out of the clear from Izzy's revenge, you know how she gets when we prank her." He says

I get a worried look on my face as I remember all the things she has done to us in the past to get back at us for things. The list is endless I swear and honestly I'm scared, she can come up with some serious revenge and she will probably have that little red minx's help so that could only make matters worse. _Ahhhh that reminds me, the little red minx that I haven't stopped thinking about for the past two days._

"Yeah I do, I'll keep an eye out for her revenge. Anyway Alec I came to talk to you because I have a serious issue"

"Serious issue? Wow Jace with a serious issue something major must have happened come on in and tell me"

I followed him into his room and sat down on one of the sofas in his room and told him what happened with Clary.

He sat there listening and nodding his head a slight smirk forming on his face.

"So it seems you really like this girl Jace like actually like not like those other bimbos that you've been with recently. Why?"

"I don't know she just is different I guess"

"There you go she's different. It seems you've been trying to get her the same way you get the sluts but like you just said she's different so the approach and treatment of her must be different to."

"Okay so she needs to be treated differently I got that but she seems extremely angry with me after what I did so how do I fix it?"

"Well Izzy knows her better than I do so maybe talk to her after whatever she is going to pull for revenge is over but all I can say is apologise, maybe give her some space for a bit let her think. After a week or so maybe try and talk to her about it and try to get things resolved. And maybe show her you're not the asshole arrogant player you come across to be"

"Heeeeey I thought this was supposed to help me not insult me"

"Soz dude but it's the truth"

"Whatever thanks bro" and with that I got up and went to go get changed out of my swimming trunks.

**Clary POV**

When we got back to Izzy's we went straight to get a load of blankets and cushions to use throughout our night. I'd called my mum at the mall to tell her I was sleeping over at Izzy's and then had picked my stuff up on the way back from the mall. After we had created our mountain of blankets we made our way up to Izzy's to get changed into our pyjamas. I slipped into my grey cotton pyjama shorts and my oversized marvel t-shirt and Izzy put on her oversized basketball shirt and some blue cotton shorts.

Once we were changed we went down into the cinema room. _Yes they have a fucking cinema room, in their house, lucky bastards. _Izzy gave me directions to the cinema room dumping me with all the blankets so she could go and get some snacks to munch on whilst we carried out our revenge mission.

I was walking down the stairs to the cinema room, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I missed the step at the bottom and tumbled to the floor. _Of course I would fall down the stairs. Curse my clumsiness. _Thankfully all the blankets and cushions broke my fall but it still fucking hurt. I got up and dusted myself off rubbing my knee where I had fallen on it. I knelt down and started collecting all the things I'd dropped when I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I looked up to see a topless Jace coming down the hall. _Just my bloody luck he has to be down here when I make a fool of myself and he has to look like a flipping golden god and have such a fucking look of worry on his face that makes me want to go back to where we were earlier….. NO clary stop he is an ass who is just trying to get in your pants stop thinking like that._

"Clary are you okay I heard a thud and came out what happened?"

"I fell down the stairs that's all"

"Oh well let me help you get all that stuff up"

"No ne"

I stopped myself from carrying on when he bent down and started picking blankets and pillows up off the floor.

"Uhh thanks"

"No problem so why are you carrying so much stuff anyway isn't Izzy ment to be with you"

"Yeah she's gone to get food so I was left to carry all this stuff down"

"Oh right so about earlier, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to be so forward with you. I know what I did was wrong and I shouldn't have pushed you into something you didn't want to do and I really don't want you to be angry at me, we were having such a nice time today and I do like you and I don't see you as just another slut to have a fling with and I'll be willing to wait all the time you need before we can be friends or even more if you want to that is"

_WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?! _

"Uhh okay thanks"

"So Clary what movie do you oh hey Jace"

Thank the lord for Izzy and her timing.

"I'll just go, have a nice night"

"Byeeeeeee" said Izzy with an innocent smile

"So that was weird what happened?"

"Your brother just apologised to me and said he really liked me and that he would wait till I'm ready to be friends or possibly more"

"Wow he must really like you he has never apologised to anyone in his entire life"

"Seriously?"

"Oh yeah he destroyed half of my wardrobe with a lighter by accident and all I got was you shouldn't have had your clothes so close to me. I mean they were on another floor to where he was supposed to be"

"Wow"

"Sooooo you going to go for it?" she said whilst wiggling her eye brows

"I don't know not yet anyway, I've got too many things to do plus I want to have known someone for more time before something like that happens"

"Fair enough anyway enough about my asshole of a brother what film do you wanna watch?"

"Ummmm Kingsman?"

"OOOOOO GOOD CHOICE EGGSY PHWOOOR I could watch him all day especially when he's in a suit god I think my ovaries exploded last time I saw that" she said whilst going all dreamy eyed

"Haha yeah but calm down Iz so you can watch the film"

"Alright alright I'll put it on you sort out our blanket den"

We sat down and watched a few films munching away at the snacks Izzy had gotten. It got to about 3 am when we decided to go see if the boys were asleep yet. We crept upstairs and checked on Alec's room first, the lights were off and you could hear his slight snoring confirming to me and Iz he was sound asleep

Next we went down to Jace's room. He was sprawled out face down like a starfish on his bed. I looked to Izzy not knowing if he was asleep and she have me the thumbs up whispering to me that that's how he sleeps.

Next we went down to Izzy's room to collect our supplies, we carried our bags to Jace's room first Izzy went into the bathroom and swapped his shampoo and conditioner with the hair dyes. Whilst she was doing this I started to unpack the rubber ducks and lay them out all over his room covering every bit of floor space there was right up to his bed, with all the faces pointed towards his bed. As I was doing this Izzy went up to his bed and started to cut off pieces of his hair at different lengths she switched on the razor and started to shave chunks off as well now. I must admit I have no idea how he didn't wake up with that noise right by his ear but I'm certainly glad he didn't.

After we had finished giving Jace his hair cut and laying out the duck army we went into Alec's room and into his bathroom and switched out the blueberry body was magnus had bought him with the body dye we had bought earlier. We also had a bit of pink dye left over from Jace so we mixed that into his hair gel along with the glitter.

Once we were finished in Alec's room we made our way back to Iz's room. Once we got in we shut the door and burst out laughing. Our plan was working out perfectly and was only going to get better in the morning. Once we calmed down we decided it was time we should go to sleep considering we had school in the morning.

**IN THE MORNING**

**Clary POV continued**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO"

That was the sound we were woken up by at 7 in the morning.

**Please R&amp;R thank you **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys. How long has it been now? Two months? Maybe even more. I'm really sorry, there has been a lot going on in my life recently, I broke up with my boyfriend for starters so that's been great, with most of our shared friends giving me death glares whenever I walk by, also my grandad has gone into hospital so that's been stressful plus it's ment that I have had to stay home a lot to look after everything whilst my parents go and visit him and sort him out. And I have got a ton of exams coming up that I haven't even revised for and the teachers aren't helping us, just giving us more irrelevant homework that doesn't have anything to do with our exams or courses meaning we can't revise. Oh and I have had to go through a whole process to get one of my teachers changed as she wasn't teaching me and was trying to sabotage my grade because we had complained about her not teaching me. So yeah a lot has been going on and I'm sorry that it ment I have neglected this story even more than usual but yeah I'm going to write this chapter now before I carry on revising so you guys have something to brighten your day hopefully. **

**Clary POV**

After hearing Jace's shouts me and Iz rush downstairs to see how our amazing revenge plan is working out.

Jace is standing on his bed a look of pure terror on his face as he looks down at the army of rubber ducks that are on his floor. Me and Iz just stand in his doorway laughing till tears come out of our eyes.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WHY OH SHIT THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME FUCK STOP LAUGHING AND HELP ME SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT"

This outburst only made us laugh more and attracted the attention of Alec who came shuffling up next to us still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"wha oh" was his reaction before he too started laughing at Jace flapping around on his bed trying to figure out how to escape the army of ducks that apparently were going to kill him if no one helped him.

"Alec we are ment to be in this together against them how can you betray me like this FUCKING HELP ME"

Alec couldn't even catch his breath to answer the sight of flustered and utterly panicked Jace shitting himself about a load of rubber ducks on the floor was just too good.

After a good amount of time still standing there laughing at Jace, Alec went to help him and me and Iz went back up to her room to get ready for school and wait for part 2 of the revenge to start.

**Izzy POV**

"Gosh that was so funny I think this revenge might just be one of my best you know"

"He was just flailing all around and so scared of rubber duck" Clary burst out laughing again as did I.

Once we had composed ourselves again I send Clary into the shower whilst I decided on her clothing for today.

She had brought with her a band t and some black jeans along with her matt metallic blue Doc Martins _god this girl is obsessed with docs _

The band t and docs would work with the outfit I was planning for her but today she was not wearing those jeans. I pulled out some dark wash denim shorts and some thin black tights, as well as a denim jacket that would have been snug on me but on her was oversized. I laid everything out on my bed and waited for her to finish in the shower as I got my hair products and make- up out.

Once clary came out of the shower I grabbed my towel, pointed to the clothes on the bed, told her to put them on and then went to get my shower.

**Clary Pov**

Stepping into the shower I noticed the array of body scrubs Izzy had lining her shower wall, I swear she had about one fragrance for each day. There was pomegranate and lime, coffee and chocolate, cinnamon, peppermint, citrus, strawberry and coconut, raspberry and chocolate, gingerbread, lemon and honey, oatmeal and honey, peach and passionfruit, vanilla, cranberry and green tea, apple and cinnamon, pumpkin spice, cucumber and mint and so many more. I decided on the apple and cinnamon fragrance as it matched her shampoo and smelt amazing.

I came out of the bathroom to be met with the wonderful Izzy pointing at a pile of clothes that mostly weren't mine and telling me to put them on. _How is it this woman has so many clothes in my size when she is the polar opposite of my size? _

Izzy then went into the bathroom and I started getting changed. As I was pulling on the tights I heard Izzy start singing in the shower _well at least there is one thing that girl isn't good at. _

Twenty minutes later I was sitting at Izzy's dressing table with her jabbing at my face with a load of different brushes.

"Iz you do know I can do make up don't you?"

"Yes oh small one I do but as you might have guessed I like people to become my personal Barbie dolls"

"Okay but don't go too overboard we are just going to school" _i will get her back for that short nickname_

"Clary less of that attitude we need to treat school as if it is a catwalk and the students are big fashion designers that we need to impress"

"I don't think so Iz they're just a load of cocky idiots broken up by a few amazing people that I like to call our friends"

"Shush and just let me do your makeup and hair and clothes" she said whilst jabbing me harder with the brush she was using

"oww okay okay"

When she was done with my makeup she moved onto my hair, drying it so it was smoothed then curling it into loose wavy curls.

I looked up at my face to see a dark plum lipstick painted on my lips making them appear fuller, whilst the colour not washing my face out, my eyes had an ombre light brown eyeshadow on them which accentuated my eyes along with the perfect cat eyeliner Iz had done, my eyelashes had been coated in mascara making them look thick and long as they shaped my eyes, she had also applied a light layer of foundation to cover my blemishes and perfectly contoured my face, I looked great.

"So what do you think?"

"It's great Iz"

"Brilliant now schooch so I can do mine"

I moved back over to Izzy's bed and started to pack up my things in order to drop back home on our way to school. Just as I was finishing my packing and Iz was wrapping a bobble around her perfect French braid we heard a shout from above us. Grinning at each other evilly we ran up the stairs to the floor where a distinct Alec sounding shout came from.

When we got to the top of the stairs we were met by a completely blue Alec with tinged pint sparkly hair glaring at us with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh brother dearest I know you wanted to go as a smurf for Halloween but it's a bit early you do know that don't you?"

"Iz I am so going to kill you"

"Ah ah ah you know the rules, mess with me and I come down so hard on you even the devil himself is scared"

I started chuckling at the back and forth between brother and sister when a certain golden someone came trotting up the stairs to see what was going on. I turned around to see mine and Iz's hair dressing skills in floor glory, he must have showered it seemed.

A few seconds after I noticed Jace's presence so did Iz and Alec.

"Dude what happened to your skin?"

"What happened to your hair?"

"What do you mean my hair?"

"It's pink and green and cut at different lengths that's what I mean by your hair"

"WHAT"

Izzy held up a compact mirror for him and we both fell about laughing at the horrified look on Jace's face as he inspected his new hair and how Alec looked totally hilarious blue.

"You two are the devils minions I swear"

"No the devil is my bitch I think you'll find" I said as I turned and left the two boys to get to grip with their new looks, Izzy right beside me.

On our drive to school Jace and Alec where grumbling about how we were evil and that we'd be spite down by the angels for doing this to them which was only meet by laughter from me and Iz.

We got to the school and all eyes turned to the two colourful boys walking in mine and Izzy's wake. Alec tried to hide himself whilst Jace just walked like nothing had changed about him _cocky bastard_. Magnus came running up to us trailing glitter as he ran like a rainbow extending out behind him with Simon at the end like the pot of gold only less gold and more nerd.

"What happened to those two?" Magnus asked

"We did mags we did"

And with that we headed to homeroom Alec and Jace still grumbling behind us. This was going to be a great day.

**So there I hope that was okay for you guys. Please review and give me any suggestions of plot ideas or things you would like to happen thank you **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello people I have returned after well a long time. Soz. Just an update on my life for those of you who might care and actually read this, I did really well on my exams which is great, I have more coming up which I actually am slightly prepared for, i got into the sixth form that I wanted to so that is all set up for next year whoooh. My ex and I have started communicating again after he completely treated me like shit (not going to go into that one), were gonna try and be friends but we shall see how that goes and if I can trust him again, my grandad is out of hospital although he is still not great and bruises keep appearing on me from nowhere, I think I must be walking into things without even realising, its plausible to be honest. I recently went on a girl's trip with my friends which was AMAZING, the best weekend I have ever had, it was such a laugh I can't even explain. And I now have a cocktail with me to help me write this which is always nice. (yes underage drinking I know but the parents are okay with it, but kids don't drink its bad for you, bad.)**

**THERE IS A NOT AT THE END OF THIS THAT I NEED YOU TO READ PLEASE THANK YOU. NOW HERE IS THE CHAPTER ENJOY! **

**CLARY POV**

We walked into homeroom and sat down in our usual spaces, me and Iz with grins spread from ear to ear. Simon and mags asked for details of our revenge and what brought it on which we were more than glad to give.

"And so that's how smurf Alec and multi coloured Jace came to be" Iz finished

"You know what I quite like Alec blue, gives him a flare very sexy I must say" mags said dreamily looking at Alec

"Awww mags tmi but I ship you two" I commented chuckling at the sparkly hedgehog man sitting in front of me

We all then turned around to watch how our two victims were handling their new transformations, Alec had zipped his jacket all the way up so he could hide as much of his blue skin as possible but it still showed and he looked most unhappy about it with a cute little frown on his face which was just gold.

Jace on the other hand was totally embracing his new look, with his slutty fandom fawning over him and his hair. His signature smirk plastered on his face as the girls leaned their cleavage into his face and stroked his hair. _So much for nice Jace god I swear that boy is really two different people_.

The rest of the day went along mostly like this with me, Iz, Si and Mags laughing at our handiwork and the two boys enjoying it at majorly different levels. That is until I was yanked into the janitor's closet whilst on my way to fourth period.

"What the f"

"Ah ah ah ginger ninja, language"

"Fuck you Lightwood and fuck your shitty nickname. Why the hell am I in a fucking janitor's closet you absolute prick"

"Calm down shortcake no need for all those profanities we just needed to have a little chat about that stunt you and Izzy pulled this morning. I'm not best pleased you see"

"You shouldn't be dickwad that's the whole point of revenge although it seems to be benefitting you with your fanclub"

"Oooooo has someone been watching me" he said with a seductive smirk

"No way Lightwood it's just quite hard to miss when the sluts of this school are lying on desks trying to feel your head up and making a right load of racket about _how horrible someone must be to try to ruin the amazing ness that is you" _I say with as much sarcasm I could muster

Stepping a bit closer to me Jace says "so you admit that I am amazing"

"No Jace not I do not"

As he takes another step towards me I take a step back feeling uncomfortable under his predatory gaze

"Oh I think you are Fray, I think you think I am quite amazing really"

He takes another step closer to me and I take one back feeling myself hit the wall behind me. Trapped.

He's now right up against me and I'm breathing hard thinking of a way to get past him and out of here but he's seriously like a bloody golden wall, blocking all my paths.

"See the ting is Clary I like my hair a lot and you hurt it and you used my biggest fear against me, now that's not really fair is it"

"You brought it on yourself Jace" my voice staying steady thank god despite my jittery nerves

"I'd beg to differ" he's whispering now his arms on the wall by my side caging me in

"Would you now golden boy, because the facts are pretty clear"

"I would shortcake"

At that he crashes his lips onto mine. My hands automatically reach up to his hair, the mess that it is now anyway, pulling him down to me even though I'm on my tiptoes. My mind is telling me not to do this I shouldn't be kissing him, he's a player, a heartbreaker, not good and yet I can't stop it feels so right like this is exactly what I should be doing.

His lips are feverish against mine, his body pressing me further into the wall, further into him. His hands move to my waist slipping under just the hem of my t-shirt, like fire against my skin.

He picks me up my legs wrapping around his torso, his lips move to my neck peppering kisses down it, stopping in spots and sucking most definitely leaving his mark. His hands tangle in my hair running through the curls, the force of his weight holding me up between him and the wall. I trail my hands down his front feeling the hard lean muscles that lie beneath his thin t-shirt. He nips at my neck making me gasp, I grab his chin and bring his lips back to mine, flicking my tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he gladly provides. Our tongues fight for dominance, my hands clutching his back nails digging in. He groans against my mouth and deepens the kiss.

We break apart both of us gasping for air; he lets me back down to the ground, my legs feeling like jelly.

He runs his hand through his hair "good talk"

I start giggling at that which starts him chuckling, before long were both in full out hysterics sitting on the floor.

"Why'd you have to do that Jace" I say with a side glace at him

"What do you mean"  
"You confuse me Jace Lightwood one minute your embracing the advances of the sluts in our school, the next your making out with me in a janitors closet. I don't know what to think about you Jace, I don't know what's the real you. So as I said why'd you have to do that Jace"

"Well I had to do that in particular Clary because it's all I've been thinking about doing since well the pool, in terms of the other stuff well how bout you get to know the real me then maybe I won't confuse you or maybe I'll confuse you even more who knows" he says his signature smirk back in place but in some way it is different almost genuine.

"I guess I'll have to take you up on that offer then goldilocks"

"I wouldn't have it any other way red"

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So I've had serious writers block recently, I've not had any inspiration at all and it's ment I've not been able to update this which I'm really sorry about. I don't want to just leave this story because I really like it but I don't know what to do with it. So it would be great if you guys could either dm me ideas about what could happen in the plot or leave a review about any ideas you have for the fic. It would mean the world to me if you did. THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**But anyway so there's the chapter hope you liked it, I know it's a bit short but it was all I could come up with. **


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG I am back with an update and it's not been years inbetween! What is this? The world must be ending. You guys have the people who left me ideas on the plot of this fic to thank for the fact that this update exists. You guys who left me your ideas really inspired me so thank you so much, I really didn't want to leave this story and you've made it so I don't have to. So virtual hugs to you guys! Also thank you to those of you who reviewed and well to all of you who read this, you guys really are amazing!**

_**A FEW DAYS LATER**_

**Clary POV**

It has been a few days since mine and Jace's rendezvous in the janitor's closet at school and we've moved onto the grand level of smiling and saying hi in the corridor when we see each other, _big development am I right. _Although to be fair to him, he has started distancing himself from his crazy fangirls much to their disappointment and confusion.

I got home after another long boring day at school full of stupid teachers and hormonal teenagers; I'd had to stay behind late to catch up with some coursework that I was behind on so it was pretty late. I made myself some pesto pasta _THE BEST FOOD IN THE WORLD BY THE WAY AND NO ONE WILL CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE _and went upstairs and got changed into my pyjamas. This week they were some shorts with the aliens from Toy Story on and an oversized Echosmith band t-shirt I got from one of their concerts Si took me to last year, I tied my unruly hair up in a messy bun and I was set to binge watch The Big Bang Theory _for the fifth time this week. Don't judge. _

I was a third of the way through the second series when a tap at my window scared the living daylights out of me, causing me to fall off my bed, drop my laptop _thankfully it stayed on my bed_ and throw my empty bowl of pasta across the room.

I looked up from my place on the floor to see none other than the golden wall of a person that has been plaguing my mind for the past few days laughing his ass off on the fire escape at my window. _Asshole_.

I opened the window "Glad you find causing me severe terror so funny"

"If you'd seen the look on your face you would have found it hilarious too ginge"

He received a glare for that comment "So is there a reason you are at my window at 11:00?"

"Well Clary dear I thought we could get to know each other properly, if you remember you did agree to getting to know the real me"

"At 11:00 Jace"

"Yes at 11:00. I feel it's the perfect time"

"You're insane. But I guess I did agree in advance. Alright lemme get changed"

"No need you'll be fine like that"

"Where in New York at 11:00 at night am I going to be okay like this Jace" I said gesturing to my outfit

"You'll see just trust me"

"Fine" and with that we climbed down the fire escape and hopped into his awaiting car

It was a good 20 minutes before we reached Jace's secret destination. "And here we are welcome to Brocelind Forest the most unknown place in New York and our destination for tonight"

"How is it I have lived here all my life and never known about this place and yet you do"  
"I have my sources"

"It seems you do. So what are we doing here"  
"Well I thought we could go for a walk play a few games to get to know each other better, plus there's a little surprise that I would like to show you"

"Okaaaaay then let's go" and so we set off into the woods

This forest was amazing. Even in the dark you could see the elegance of the area, the trees a deep green yet not so dark that they seemed ominous Night owls were hooting coming alive as the darkness fell. And yet there was almost a silence to the place, one that happens when a place is pure, completely untouched by human kind. Beautiful.

"So what game did you have in mind to find out about each other?"

"I was thinking 20 questions?"

"Okay you first"

"Alright what are 3 things that annoy you easily?"

"Hmmm let's see cocky assholes" giving him a pointed look "physics homework and sexist teachers well sexists in general really what about you?"

"Badly played or sung music, people who think they're better than others and people messing up my room"

"Noted, most embarrassing moment?"

"When I was 11 I decided I wanted a bath in spaghetti don't ask me why I just did, anyway Iz took a picture of me in that bath of spaghetti but she put a rubber duck on my head and photographed me at pure terror mode covered in spaghetti and tomato sauce"

"Omg that is amazing" I said laughing

"Yes and the picture still haunts me today. What is your most embarrassing moment?"

"Well my aunt took me to her hair salon when I was 13 and I got my head stuck in one of their heated blow dryer helmet thingys and long story short I ended up with a pink afro for a semester"

"I can just imagine it now"

"Don't it was not a good look" I said chuckling

"Moving on from that brilliant image what's your plans for the future?"

"Go to art school, get my own gallery and make a living off my art like my mum what about you"

"I don't know yet, I love music but I'm not sure whether I want to keep that as a hobby or have it as a career, I guess my other option would be sports but I don't know if I want to do that either. So I don't know yet but I do know I want a family and for us all to be happy and safe"  
"Well that's a nice wish"

"Yeah I guess it is"

"So next question do you have any tattoos?

"Nope none my parents would kill me what about you"

"Yep two, I have a pair of angel wings at the back of the base of my neck and I have this angelic rune on the side of my ankle"

"Oh cool what do they mean?"

"Well the angle wings are to remind me of my dad, he died when I was little and they symbolise him and how I know he is always looking out for me. The angelic rune is for angelic power, it's a tattoo pretty much everyone in my family has. I am also planning on getting Saturn on my wrist with stars just because."

"Wow interesting. I did have you pegged as a girl with tattoos to be honest"

"Ha thanks I think"

"Okay next question. Story of your first kiss?"

"Ahhh now that's an embarrassing one. Me, Si and Maia had gone out for my 16th birthday and we were slightly tipsy let's just say, and we went to this club I'm still not sure to this day how we got in but we did. So I was at the bar getting us all drinks and I'd like to stress I was not in complete control of what I was doing, so yeah I was talking to the bar tender as he was preparing my drinks and suddenly I just leaned over and kissed him like full on tongues and everything. Then I pulled away said that was for making our drinks and walked away. I'm still not really sure why I did it but there you go."

"Wow forward much Fray."  
"Tell me about it. So what about you?"

"Mine was pretty boring to be honest. I kissed a girl from one of my old schools when I was like 14 when we were in the back of a cinema"  
"Saucy lightwood"

"Tell me about it" he said mimicking my earlier comment

"Okay so if you could have a one night stand with any celebrity who would it be?"

"Hmm I'd have to go with either Jenifer Lawrence or Scarlett Johansson what about you?"

"Let's see, well there is Tom Hiddleston but he would be too much of a gentleman to have a one night stand, if he was alive Heath Ledger but he isn't which is a travesty, so I'd have to go with either Alex Pettyfer or Austin Butler"

"Quite a range there short stack"  
"Again with the short jokes. But I know I like to keep my options open" I said with a smirk

"Your reaction to them is too great to stop soz, so what's one thing that you've lied about?"

"That I'm okay when people have asked what about you?"

"That my feelings aren't hurt when they were"

"Well aren't we the emotional hiders"

"Seems so"  
"Sorry I've got to ask but is there a place that we are going or are to just leading me into the woods so you can murder me without anyone knowing or something?"  
"You do realise I could be doing both those things, I'm not but I could. Anyway patience small one you will find out where we are going in due time"

"Fiiiiiiiiine but for future reference I don't like waiting or walking"

"Noted"  
"So what's your biggest fear"

"Ducks. Those blood sucking little beasts should be wiped off the face of the earth"

"I still can't get over your fear of ducks I have to say" whilst I start laughing

"When they come and attack you Fray and you realise their true evil you will no longer be laughing at me"

"Okay I'll wait for the duck uprising"

"You'll see. So what's yours"

"Failing in my mum's eyes. She's done so much for me and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I failed her"  
"Deep"

"I know right"  
"And on that note we have reached our destination" Jace said opening his arms out wide as the trees cleared to reveal the most beautiful lake I have ever seen. The water was completely still, not a wave in sight and it looked absolutely crystal clear. I was speechless.

"So what do you think, worth the wait?"

"Absolutely. It's beautiful" I said in complete awe

Jace started taking off his shirt then and I spun around to him "What are you doing" I said aghast

"Well I'm not swimming in my clothes come on Fray"

"You so planned this Lightwood"

"Yes I did"

"Fine turn around"

"Is there really a need for this Ginge"

"Yes there is now turn around"  
"Fiiiiiiine" and with that I stripped down to my underwear which I was so thankful I hadn't taken off by the time Jace came to my room

Suddenly I was lifted off my feet ad greeted with a golden toned back and Jace's boxer clad butt _not gonna lie it wasn't a horrible sight but he didn't need to know that was my thoughts_

"Jace PUT ME DOWN"

"Whatever you say short stuff" and he threw me into the lake. HE THREW ME INTO THE LAKE THE LITTLE PRICK

I surfaces spraying water all around me Jace surfaced next to me and I immediately splashed him with a load of water hitting he directly in his smug face. _Score_

This only led to a splashing war between us that consisted of kicking water at each other, splashing water at each other, holding each other underwater.

Somehow I ended up in Jace's arms looking up at him through watery eyelashes. He looked down at me water droplets rolling off his immensely long eyelashes and down his razor sharp cheekbones.

"You're so beautiful clary you know" he said stroking my cheek

This only caused me to blush and duck my head. His calloused hand reached up and tilted my face back up to his.

"You're blush is adorable to" a husky catch lacing his voice now

"My blush is not adorable Jace and I am far from beautiful. I know I look good at times trust me but I am far far from beautiful" my voice shaking at the closeness of our proximity

"Oh but Clary you are, you're so beautiful and how you don't notice it I can't fathom."

I had no words to reply to him all I could do was stare up at his golden orbs he calls eyes, all his walls were down and it was like I was looking straight into his soul, and he was letting me see.

I couldn't take it any longer; I leaned up and smashed my lips against his, his arms drawing me even closer. His lips were soft as they moved feverishly against mine; my legs wrapped around his thin waist, my chest flush against his toned one, his strong arms encasing my body his hands roaming my sides, my hands laced around his neck.

His tongue flicked out against my lips begging for entrance which I gladly gave him access to. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity, pure bliss, our bodies moulding against each other perfectly. We pulled away for air; gasping I buried my head in his chest. He rested his head on mine his chest rising rapidly, "Wow Clary"

"I know" We both started giggling the vibrations running through us.

"We should probably get going if you want to get home before sun rise"  
"Haha alright come on"  
We swam back to the shore, climbing out of the water. Droplets of water fell off each of us, they made Jace look like the Greek god Poseidon rising from the depths of his kingdom, me I just looked like a teenaged girl in her underwear that had had water chucked onto her _but her who cares I get to make out with a Greek god_. Well a lookalike but still.

Jace gave me his top so that I wouldn't have to get my clothes soaked _such a gentleman _his top came down to my knees however it was white so it went see through much to Jace's amusement.

The drive home was nice, we had the radio on, Catfish and the Bottleman playing at full blast, me singing along with Jace smiling next to me singing occasionally to. It was nice. I was happy. I think he was too.

Jace helped me up the fire escape up to my room giving me a chaste kiss goodnight before disappearing back down to his car. _That boy is as agile as a fucking cat._

I lifted up my window and hopped inside trying not to make any noise. Shutting the window I turned back around to be met with a Jonathan standing next to my bed.

"I think we need to talk Clary" he said in a deadly calm voice

_Well shit_

_**So there you go, I left it on a clifee, don't kill me haha. I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and direct messaged me ideas about the plot, you guys are great and have given me so really good ideas on how this story is going to develop so wait and see what I have install for the future. Please review I love seeing what you think of this story THANK YOUUUUUUUUUU.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back again guys hope it wasn't too long of a wait for you. SO today I did my 10 hour art exam and it actually went okay, I'm so happy it's unbelievable it was so stressful but now it's over and it's amazing!...only 20 more exams to go…. Pray for me….I need all the help I can get. But anyway I'm going to write this instead of doing revision because I'm tired and priorities.**

**Clary POV  
**I edged over to my bed where Jonathan was standing my moves slow, like I was trying not to scare a wild animal. Cautiously I sat down on my bed patting the space next to me for him to join.

"You want to talk, alright what do you want to say?" I said a slight wave to my voice _god I did not want to talk about this to my BROTHER_

"Clary of all the people you could choose, you go for Jace"

"Well what's so wrong with Jace Jon?"

"He's a heartbreaker Clary can't you see that, I don't want my baby sister getting hurt by some guy who just wants her as a fuckbuddy" his voice held a sort of soft tone which prevented me from getting really mad _but I did get a bit mad but who can blame me….. god don't judge._

"Jon I can choose to date or not date or kind of date whoever the fuck I want, it's not your decision in the slightest. It is pretty clear to me Jace is a heartbreaker why do you think it took me time to let him get close? I am a capable of looking out for myself and I do not need you to do it for me. If I end up getting hurt well that's my problem but I sure as hell am not going to stop something I am enjoying just because my big brother is worried I might get my feelings hurt. And how dare you think that I would be someone's _fuckbuddy, _I am not one of those sluts that fawn over you understand, and I will not stay with ANYONE who thinks they can get that with me. Jace and I haven't confirmed anything properly between us, not that he hasn't tried, but because I am being careful to not get hurt, so before you come charging in and fighting all my battles before they even exist, you need to get all the information."

"I know Clary, it's just I worry for you, I know that you have a soft centre under the tough exterior you put on for the world and I just don't want some horny teenage twat to come in and destroy that"

"It's okay Jon but next time you need to calm down and get all the fact before you go off on one"

"Alright I will Clare-bare. So what is going on with you and Jace then?"

"Well we have just been on a date which I shall not be telling you about just like I don't want you telling me about you dates" I say with a pointed look "And we've kissed a few times. According to Izzy he is absolutely head over heels for me but that girl is a walking exaggeration so I don't know and I don't want to rush into something too quickly so I am not going to be putting any labels on it just yet but we shall see. I mean he started out trying to get me by being a complete and total asshole but obviously that didn't work cuz well it's me so then he started being his actual self and we got talking and have become quite close. So yeah that's what's going on with me and Jace"

"Okay then Clare but I wanna have a chat with Jace you know set a couple of rules just like little things you know like I'll murder him in the most painful way possible if he hurts you and be careful Clary"

"Fine Jon" I said chuckling "Just don't go too far with him, don't want to scare him off"

"Well you might not but I sure as hell do" he said smirking  
I whacked him of the shoulder and started pushing him out of my room mumbling about how I needed my beauty sleep"

**Morning**

I woke you to a Jon hovering over me.

"What the fuck get away let me sleep asshole" I said trying to kick him away

"Sorry no can do Clare you have a visitor" he said wiggling his eyebrows

I groaned and reluctantly got up and trudged downstairs to be met with a certain golden wall standing in my kitchen.

"Well hello there" I mumbled

**So there you go guys I'm sorry it is short but I am very tired so there don't shoot me plz. I hope you liked Clary and Jon's talk I promise to update with a longer chapter relatively soon. Please revive thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaank youuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm backkkkk hope you didn't miss me too much. So I got my GCSE results over the summer, I got 8 A's and 2 A* so I'm ecstatic about that, and I've just started my a levels which I'm really enjoying so that's great. Over the summer I read Lady Midnight and I am in love with it, Emma Carstairs and Julian Blackthorn are my new otp! If you guys have read the book yet what do you think of it? Anyway here's the chapter.**

**Clary POV**

Well this was a morning greeting I wasn't expecting. To be honest I think I would prefer to have stayed in bed and slept but hey ho I'm up now I guess, _stupid golden boy for coming round unannounced. _

"Well hello there" I mumble

"Hi" he says

"Is there a reason you have turned up at my house at this god forsaken hour?"

"Clary its 1 in the afternoon"  
"yes like I said this god forsaken hour"  
"Not a morning person are you?"

"No she most definitely is not" Jon pipes in

"Fuck off Jon so why are you here?" I ask getting the conversation back on track and away from my morning moods

"well I am actually here on Izzy's behalf, she said to come and pick you up cus you have some kind of day planned but she didn't want to leave the house?"

"Oh shit yeah our hang out day is today, right give me a minute to get ready"

"kay red"  
That earnt him a chance to witness the far from rare middle finger as I walked away leaving the boys to amuse themselves why I got ready

**Jace Pov**

I sit on the sofa getting comfortable to wait for Clary to get ready, _from what I've experienced with Izzy this could be a long wait. _Jon's looking at me weirdly, he looks constipated, almost as if he wants to say something but he's holding back and it's physically painful for him to do so.

"Jon you look constipated what's the matter?"

"I think we need to have a talk"

_Oh shit_

"About what?"  
"I think you know what Jace, I need to know what your intentions are with my sister, I know that I can't stop my sister from doing anything and to be honest I'd be fearing for my life if I tried but it's still my job to protect her whether she likes it or not, so I need to know what your intentions are with her and whether I think you're going to hurt her"

"Well I seem to have grown extremely fond of Clary, I really like her you see and I would never intentionally hurt her. I don't know where things are going between us or if there will end up being an us but I do really hope there is, god knows I've tried to make something between us but Clary doesn't seem as interested in it or maybe not ready for it as I am which I respect and I won't push her into something she doesn't want, so I will wait it out in hope that she does finally say yes at some point. I don't expect anything from Clary and as I said before I won't force her into anything she doesn't want to do. But yeah I do really really like Clary and it's not just some play to get in her pants which is what I'm sure you think it is."

"Okay well you have satisfied me that you like her, and trust me she likes you too but Clary isn't like most girls as I'm sure you've found out, she's very guarded and she doesn't let her wall down for just anyone, however you are the first person I've seen aside from Simon that can make her wall crumble so I guess you have a chance, but let me remind you if I hear the slightest whisper that u have hurt Clary or have upset her in some way, I will come down on you with a wrath so huge you can't comprehend, I will make your life so hellish that you will wish you were dead and living with the seven kings of hell, I ruin you and everything you hold precious in life if you ever hurt her. Understood?"

"Perfectly" I said with what I'm sure is a terrified expression, I've come to be good friends with Jon but shit that guy is fucking terrifying when he wants to be like a world population of ducks turned into an army and all set on destroying just you terrifying.

**Clary POV**

I think this is the quickest I have ever got ready, 10 minutes I mean come on that is pretty fucking good for having a shower, getting dressed and doing hair, _congratulations to me I think. _I have just put on some skinny jeans and an oversize checked shirt and thrown my wet hair up into a messy bun, I didn't bother with make-up, that stuff takes time and I am already late, I do not want to keep Izzy waiting either, that girl is terrifying when she is kept waiting.

I ran down stairs grabbing my burgundy converse on the way. I skidded into the room where I'd left the boys, pulling on my shoes, only to be met with dead silence, Jace sitting there with an absolutely terrified expression whilst Jon sported a very smug grin.

"Jon what have you done to Jace, why is his annoying voice not coming out of his mouth?"

"I did absolutely nothing"  
That earnt him a very sarcastic look that said we would be talking about this later

"Right come on golden boy, don't want to keep Iz waiting or that terrified look may become a terrified reality"

That seemed to shake him out of the trace he was in and we headed to the door calling a goodbye to Jon. We got into his car and I pulled up Instagram on my phone, scrolling through my feed for my daily dose of memes and sarcasm.

Jace glanced over at me and my phone just as I was uploading my latest picture _let's just say it may have been something to do with long live pepe but yeah we won't dwell on that nope_.

"Pepe? Seriously?"

"Yes seriously" I say throwing my hands up "I am a meme queen and you will not judge me for it"  
"okay okay whatever you say your majesty of memes"  
"thank you, you know what I quite like that title, I guess it's fitting too as I am also the queen of hell"

"Queen of hell?"

"Yep" I say popping the P "And Satan is my bitch"

"Damn"

"Too right"

We settled into a comfortably silence listening to the music that was playing in the car. Every once in a while Jace would poke me and I would scold him for not focusing on the road and how if I had wanted to die I would have gotten Jon to drive me instead of asking Iz to.

Finally we got to the mansion of a house that Iz, Jace and Alec live at and even though I'd been there multiple times, its grand size and beauty still shocked me. I stood just staring up at it before golden asshole made a _witty _remark about me just standing there.

We walked into the house only to be met with a very female shout of "I AM NOT SICK" followed by the world's biggest sneeze. I turned to Jace and he just let out a sigh "Welcome to sick Izzy"  
With a deep breath I walked into the cinema room, where I could hear Izzy's shouts of protest coming from. I saw her lying in a mountain of blankets, throwing a box of tissues at Alec who was clearly trying to get her to take some medicine _such a caring brother._

"Hey Iz I'm here"  
Alec looked up sending me a relieved glance, thrusting the box of tissues and medicine at me. "Thank God you're here Clary, you can deal with her, I have to go"  
"Plans with Magnus by any chance Alec?"

"Maybe"  
"But Alec you were supposed to take me out to the mall today" Jace whined

"Sorry bro but I am not your bitch"  
"Rude motherfucker"  
"Language Jace in front of the sick" I piped in

"HEEEEEY I AM NOT SICK" Iz screeched slash coughed

"Yes Iz you are now take the bloody medicine, keep these stupid tissues and then we can get on with watching a shit ton of crappy movies inside which is the best place to be hands down"

"Fine I'll take the medicine but I am not sick"

"Whatever you say Iz"  
Just at that moment Simon showed up, hands full of movies and snacks for us all

"Oh Si you do always know how to make an entrance" I said jumping up and grabbing the snacks and movies from him

"Well since Alec has ditched me for his glittery friend, I guess I shall have to join you guys so what's first on this movie marathon?"

"Breakfast Club"

"Oooo I love that movie" Iz croaked

Si got the movie started and we all got into our respective seats, Iz taking up almost all of the sofa under her mountain of blankets, Si just at the end of the sofa with Iz's feet resting on his lap, and me and Jace on the floor beneath them, guarding the snacks.

"Gosh this movie has the best sound track EVER" I sighed as the movie finished, with Judd Nelson doing his iconic fist pump to Simple Minds 'don't you forget about me'.

"All the 80's movies do" Si commented

"I so wish I was in the 80's, it's much better than the crap hole that we live in today." I said

"And me I mean the clothes were brilliant" Iz croaked from under a blanket fort she had somehow managed to create.

"I guess it was okay" Goldilocks said his cool façade not fooling any of us

"I call bullshit, you loved that I can see it in your eyes, I mean how could you not it's one of the best films ever" I exclaimed

"I wouldn't say it was the best ever but I guess I can admit it was good"

"I think that's the best we are going to get out of him Clare" Si sighed **(A/N: haha Si sighed sorry that made me laugh, I know my humour is bad I apologise)**

"Fine but we are going to convert you to the 80's whether you like it or not Goldilocks, bring on an 80's film marathon, next up Pretty in Pink"

What followed was a marathon of 80's film classics such as Fatal attraction, Ferris Bueller's day off, Sixteen candles, Footloose, Gremlins, Risky business and Say anything.

"OH MY GOD THOSE WERE SO FUCKING AMAZING, LIKE THEY ARE THE BEST MOVIES EVER MADE, THE 80'S WERE SENT FROM THE GODS, FROM THE ANGELS, IT'S BEYOND WORDS HOW GOOD THOSE MOVIES WERE, JACE YOU CAN'T EVEN DENY THE AMAZINGNESS OF THOSE MOVIES" I half screeched half shouted.

"Okay yeah they were pretty damn amazing I will admit"

"WE DID IT! WE EDUCATED ANOTHER PERSON ON THE GLORY OF THE 80'S!"

"Jesus red calm down"

"NO THIS IS AMAZING HISTORY HAS BEEN MADE" I sat with a grin stretching across my face

"The day Clary is not extremely over excited about anything to do with the 80's is the day we should kill her because it will be obvious an alien has invaded her body and is controlling her from inside her brain"

"Very graphic Si"  
"Thank you it's my speciality"

"Clearly"  
"So board games anyone?"  
Absolutely what do you have here?"  
"um Iz can you remember?"

"Uhh we have twister, cluedo, monopoly and cards against humanity"  
"Well monopoly is out of the question that game lasts forever, and even though iz did have a sleep throughout some of the films we can't have her getting sicker from staying up too late"

"I am not sick and it's the morning anyway so I don't need to sleep"

"You are sick iz and wait if it's morning where's Alec?"

"Obviously having too much of a great time with Mags to come back"

**Alec POV**

It was about mid-morning when I got back to the house, it felt like I was doing the walk of shame even though I had changed since last night and it wasn't like I'd had a one night stand which seems to be one of the main factors in doing a walk of shame.

I'd slept over and Mag's house, our new found friendship starting to edge into something more. It was strange, I've never been close to anyone except my family and a relationship just seemed like something that would never happen for me, and yet Mags and his glitter filled craziness has weaved himself into my life so much so that I can't imagine it without him now.

As I opened the door, still buzzing from my revelation at the deepness of my feelings for Magnus, I was met by shouts which sounded far too much to do with a murder to be normal.

"You liar I know the murder weapon was the rope, I know it"

"Well you're lying about not having professor plum so who knows what the truth is now"

I walked into the room where the sounds were coming from to see a very intense game of Cluedo being played. Iz looked to be a bit better than when I left her which was a bonus although with the death glare she was giving Jace who knew how long it would be till there was an actual murder here and that is going to be one hell of a mess for me to clean up.

"Hello everyone, you guys seem to be having uhh fun"

"Heeey Alec did you have a nice time with Magnus" Jace said wiggling his eyebrows

"Yes I did in fact" I said smirking back at him "So what are we playing? And Iz how you feeling?"

"Cluedo, although Jace is most definitely cheating and I'm fine much better not that I was ill in the first place" she said giving me a pointed look

"Whatever you say Iz and how can you cheat at Cluedo?"

"Lies that's how and it's Iz whose cheating not me"  
"I am not cheating you are"

"No you are"  
"No you are"

"No you are"

"No you are"  
"Children enough" I shouted over them, they may be 16 and 17 years old but they sure as hell don't act like it

"I as what seems to be the only adult in this room declare this game over, you will all reveal your cards as well as open the envelope and this he said she said will be over, am I clear"  
"Yes alec" they all said in unison as Simon opened the envelope and they all put their cards down.

"Clary!"  
"You sneaky little shit"  
"Absolute cunt you fucking cheater"  
I walked away to go and get changed with the distinct laughter of Clary and the other's profanities audible throughout the house.

**Magnus POV**

After Alec had left I went to have a shower. The shower has always been my contemplation area, something about the glittery blue tiles just relax me and help me really think about life. Altho today the only thing I can contemplate is Alec.

Alec

Alec

Alec. That boy really knows how to wiggle himself into someone's life.  
All we did is hang out together, go see a movie, make out a little, sleep in the same bed. And yet he is all I can think about. Just the way his hair always flops in his eyes or the way he gets lost in his mind and then blushes when he realises he was staring at you. Or even just the baggy colourless jumpers that he lives in. God I just love him. _WAIT WHAT DID I JUST THINK. DID I JUST DID I REALLY THINK THAT OH SHIT I HAVE TO CALL CLARY._

**CLARY POV**

Me and Iz were sitting in her room whilst the guys went and got us some food when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said it was Mags. We picked up and shouted hey down the phone.

"SHIT CLARY, IZ SOMETHINGS HAPPENED"

"What Mags are you okay what's happened"

"SOMETHING REALLY BAD BISCUIT SOMETHING REALLY REALLY BAD"

"What Mags what is it"

"I THINK I'M IN LOVE WITH ALEC"

**So there you go guys hope you liked it, I may not be able to update very often for a while, A levels take up a huge amount of time. Who knew eh. But yeah please read and review I love to hear what you guys think and any ideas or advice you might have and if anyone wants to chat about Lady Midnight I am totally up for it!**


End file.
